Tell Me Love Isn't True
by SavvySiberian
Summary: Piper and Leo are forced apart to live seperate lives. Can they ever find their way back to each other?
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes: Ok this includes a girl named Julie

Authors Notes: Ok this includes a girl named Julie. She is Leo's sister and also a whitelighter. I introduced her in one of my other stories and she is featured in about 90 percent of my stories. 

Disclaimer: All characters not recognized from Charmed are mine. And of course I don't own the charmed cast. The story title is after the song Tell Me Love Isn't True, It's Just Something That We Do by Madonna. It's not mine and I'm just borrowing it. Also a lot of songs will be included in this story. When I am finished the story I will write a disclaimer saying who they are by and such. Anyways enjoy the story. 

Tell Me Love Isn't True, It's Just Something That We Do  
  
"No how could this happen what what did we do?" Piper cried falling to her knees. He was gone one minute he was standing there the next gone. "Oh god……… I don't think I can….. do this." She sobbed not being able to hold it in. Prue hugged her sister tightly from the side bringing her head closer to hers.   
"Shhhh honey we'll get him back I promise." Prue whispered softly not knowing what else to say. What do you say to a person who just lost the most important thing in their lives?   
"He he didn't deserve this its its not his fault." Piper cried harder everything hurt so much. "What if they hurt him, I would never forgive myself. I shouldn't have let him talk me into it."   
"Oh honey." Phoebe sighed softly brushing against my arm.   
"You where right. God why didn't I listen!" Piper exclaimed pulling away from both of them. Piper hated Phoebe for being right she knew it wasn't her fault but still. "I I cant take this! I need to be alone!" Piper ran up the stairs tripping over her long dress. It ripped but what did it matter now? Phoebe and Prue ran after her but she was quicker. After entering her room she quickly locked the door.   
"Come on Piper don't lock us out." Prue exclaimed from the other side. Piper leaned on the door sighing heavily. She was exhausted yet knew if she fell asleep dreams would haunt her. Dreams of him in pain just as it had been when he was taken. Piper slid down to the floor and held her knees tightly. Burying her head in her legs she started to sob even harder than before.   
"This is all my fault."

I wrote a letter yesterday  
Just trying to explain  
Couldn't find the words to say  
Cause you are so far away, so far away  
  
I wrote a letter yesterday  
It's so hard for me to face  
That it had to end this way  
But my love will never change, will never change  
  
When I search my soul to find the truth  
About the love we shared  
I wonder why you're no longer here   
  
You can just walk away  
But I don't feel the same  
My heart still beats for you, breaks for you, sinks for you  
And those feelings will never fade  
I can't hide my pain  
I can never hide the way I feel for you  
  
I've been talking in my sleep  
About the way it used to be  
I pray that you hear me  
Then I'll see you in my dreams  
Oh, in my dreams  
  
Well I can't forget the words you said  
To pull away from my life  
And no matter what I'll carry you inside  
  
You can just walk away  
But I don't feel the same  
My heart still beats for you, breaks for you, sinks for you  
And those feelings will never fade  
I can't hide my pain  
I can never hide the way I feel for you  
  
Sooner or later your gonna realize  
That this type of love happens once in your life  
So open your eyes   
And see what we could be  
  
"Hurry up with my drink!" Someone yelled from the bar. Piper nodded quickening her pace. Suddenly she spotted him and gasped at his presences. All her worries flew out the window as he approached.   
"I knew you'd come." Piper started as he was in listening range.   
"Piper…."   
"Phoebe was worried, Prue was a wreck, but I knew you'd find a way."  
"We need to talk."   
"Leo you haven't kissed me in over a week don't you think that maybe that takes priority."  
Piper moved from behind the bar to him. They move closer and locked lips. There was a long pause as they pulled apart. Leo didn't know how to say what he had to.   
"I came to say goodbye." Leo stated the sadness evident in his voice.   
"What?" Piper asked shocked at his words.   
"They told us to break up and they caught us trying to get married." Leo explained.   
"So uh we won't get married… we'll wait." Piper replied frantic. She wasn't going to let them tear her and Leo apart.   
"Its to late we broke the rules now they won't let us see each other again."   
"Wait a minute they won't what?" Piper asked as the music became deafening. She couldn't concentrate everything was so jumbled.   
"I don't care what they do to me but I couldn't bare anything happening to you……… I shouldn't even be here right now." Leo started to back up as the words flowed from his mouth.   
"Wait Leo I can't hear you…. What are you saying?"   
"You have to forget about me." Shock waverd threw Pipers body. She can't, no won't forget about him.   
  
You can just walk away  
But I don't feel the same  
My heart still beats for you, breaks for you, sinks for you  
And those feelings will never fade  
I can't hide my pain  
I can never hide the way I feel for you  
  
You can just walk away  
But I don't feel the same  
My heart still beats for you, breaks for you, sinks for you  
And those feelings will never fade  
I can't hide my pain  
I can never hide the way I feel for you  
  
"No." The music became even louder.   
Leo backed up more staring longingly at Piper. He closed his eyes knowing this would be the hardest thing in the world. But it would be for the best he wouldn't allow Piper to get hurt. I love you he mouths not being able to find his voice. He disappears in a brilliant light show. Everyone in the club turns to Piper looking at the spot Leo had been.  
"Leo!" She screams becoming dizzy. Everything spins and only one thing on her mind. "Leo!" She screamed again this time louder.   
Piper jumps out of bed sweat beating off her. She gasped at the dream she had just had.   
"No Leo don't leave me." She cried falling back on the bed. "I can't live without you." Tears ran down her flushed cheeks. Suddenly Piper spots a letter on the pillow next to hers. She ran her fingers over it knowing it was from him. "I won't live without you." She whispered carefully opening the letter. The scent of roses flows to her noise. She sighed at the beauty of this scent mixed with Leo's. Piper carefully unfolded the paper. The letters on the page glowed with a magnificent gold. They almost we're too bright to read.  
Dear Piper,  
I will always love you nothing can change that. You're my everything. From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you where my soul mate. Still they have threaten to hurt you if I go back now. And I won't let you get hurt I can't live with that. I don't know how I am going to live each day without you. What's the point if we aren't together? I don't know the answer to that but there has to be a point somewhere. Piper I promise I will return to you. Because love always finds a way and I will to. It might not be for years though and you might have already moved on. In that case I'll be happy for you and whomever you love. For I know you are a beautiful woman and lots of men will be lined up for you. But I will find a way back to you. And know this even if you get married and have a family I will never stop loving you. Its impossible to stop I know this from the time we had been apart. Tell we meet again Piper I love you forever.   
Love,  
Leo  
Piper traced the tear stain on the Piper. She let more of her own tears go knowing she may never see him again.   
"God Leo I will never forget about you." She cried knowing she could never move on.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks had gone by and still no word from Leo. Nothing, not that Piper had expected any word from him. After all he had said she had to let go for now. Still Piper couldn't help but hope. Every time she saw a glowing light her heart leaped in hopes that is was Leo. But every time disappointment filled her for he did not come to her.   
Nights where spent almost sleepless tossing and turning. Not being able to get to sleep without his warm embrace. Tears always formed in her eyes when she thought she would never get to hold him again.  
She had stopped helping innocents. After all why should she help others when her own life was hell? Witchcraft had been the main cause of all her problems. And she for one was fid up with it. She had promised not to give it up tell they all wanted to but she couldn't keep that promise. Not after what they did her. They hurt her in the biggest way imaginable. It might seem selfish and she knew Phoebe didn't understand. But then again Phoebe never had been in love.   
"Piper?" Phoebe questioned knocking lightly on her door. She was worried about her sister. She understood this was hard for Piper but she couldn't stop living her life. There are so many other things life had to offer. "Can I come in?" She asked softly awaiting Piper's answer. Piper nodded and Phoebe stepped into the room. It was a mess she would be shocked if the whole Leo thing hadn't happen. For Piper always kept a clean room being the neatest of the sisters. All assorted items were scattered around the room. Phoebe saw doors and cloths everywhere. She knew that Piper had obviously let out her frustration on these poor inanimate objects. "How you doing?" Phoebe asked knowing the answer to that question was obvious. After getting no reply Phoebe sighed and sat next to her on the bed. "Hunny I know this hurts but you have to move on. He he might not come back and you have to accept that. You have a lot of wonderful things in your life." Phoebe commented running her fingers threw Pipers long brown hair.   
"I cant I I don't want to…." Piper said her eyes filling with tears. She grabbed tightly onto the only shirt of Leo's she had. This became a habit whenever her emotions got to much she would hold it. Almost like a security blanket. It reminded her that he wasn't just a painful dream that she would never see again.   
"I know this is hard and painful now but things will get better. It wont hurt as much as soon as you get your life back together." Piper shook her head. She knew it would never get better. These feelings would never disappear Phoebe nor Prue would never understand. She could hide away her feelings and work herself to death of course. And that's what she would probably end up doing. But at the moment she wasn't prepared to hide away her feelings. Phoebe and Prue would just have to deal with that tell she was ready.   
"No nothing will ever get better. You don't understand Phoebe." Piper sighed rubbing her red eyes. Phoebe didn't know how to counteract that. "I…. Just wanna be alone." Piper whispered. Phoebe nodded and walked out of the room.   
"GOD DAMIT WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME! IM A GOOD PERSON!! AND A GOD DAM GOOD WHITELIGHTER!!!! IVE WORKED FOR YOU FOR OVER 60 YEARS AND THIS IS HOW I AM REPAYED!!" Leo screamed to the elders outraged. Although he already told Piper it was ok for her to move on he knew he could never. His heart belong to her and would be always with her no matter what. He would never give up without a fight. And he was sure as hell not gonna make it easy for the elders.  
"Leo you will see this is for the best for both of you. If you stay together who knows what you will do for each other." One of the elders explained.   
"YOU YOU CANT JUST DO THIS!!! ITS MY LIFE!" Leo exclaimed tears threatening to fall. He knew deep down that this was all useless. The elders would never let him go back.   
"We can and will do what is best for the most powerful witches in the world. It just won't work if you are with her. You have given us no choice but to resort to this."   
"DAMIT HOW DO YOU EXPECT THEM TO WORK IF THEY ARENT HAPPY!?! I MEAN ALL YOU DO IS TAKE AND TAKE WITHOUT GIVING ANYTHING BACK! AND YOU EXPECT THEM TO JUST GIVE AND GIVE?"   
"Just let go of her."   
"She is my soulmate everything to me. There will never be another Piper and a part of me will never let go. You can't make me change." He whispered knowing he couldn't.   
"Stubborn whitelighter…" One of them muttered.   
"Just go back to your room we have no more time for this. You will not see her again and that's final. Wait in your room tell we give you a new assignment."   
"HA IM NOT WORKING FOR YOU UNTEL I GO BACK! YES THIS WHITELIGHTER ISNT GOING TO HAVE ANY ASSIGNMENTS! NOT AFTER WHAT YOUR DOING TO ME!" Leo exclaimed outraged that they would even think he would help them.  
"So be it." One of them said flicking their hand towards Leo. He disappeared and reappeared in his whitelighter room.  
"GOD HOW CAN THEY DO THIS!" Leo yelled throwing his hands up in frustration. He took whatever he could get his hands on and started throwing it around the room. Trying to get lost in his anger maybe to relieve the pain a bit.   
"What in the hell!?!" Julie exclaimed as a lamp flow past her at the door. "LEO! Hurting the appliances is not gonna help!" She replied grabbing onto his arms to restrain him.   
"LET GO OF ME!"   
"Calm down for god sakes." She said forcefully pushing him to sit down.   
"I love her I I cant take this.." Leo choked finally getting himself back under control.   
"I know this sucks and they have no right to do this….. But as much as I hate it and I know this is the last thing you want to hear….. But I think you are going to have to prepare yourself to the reality that this might not turn out happily ever after. That you might not get back to Piper." Julie replied.   
"I wish this was a fairy tale you know. When everything is destined to be ok….. Where we live happily ever after. It might take me forever but I will never give up." Leo answered whipping away a tear that had escaped.   
Julie nodded knowing that no one would ever be able to change his mind.   
"Leo I have to go. Will you be ok?" Julie questioned wishing that the stupid elders weren't making her work. The least they could do was give her a break to try and help Leo.   
"Yeah go ahead I'll be fine."   
"Alright bye I love you." She kissed him on the forhead and went to the door. "Leo don't do anything that I wouldn't do." She replied as she orb out.   
"Piper I wish I was with you." He sighed staring at the only picture he had of her and him. They where so happy smiling and laughing. He wished he could be in that moment of time and space again. He would give anything for at least another day with his Piper.  
"How yeah doing sweetie?" Prue questioned as Piper came down the stairs. She looked horrible her eyes all red and puffy.   
"Ok." Piper muttered grabbing a cup of coffee.   
"I was thinking you know why don't we have a sister day?" Phoebe suggested. Prue sighed knowing Piper was obviously not in a shopping mood and who could blame her. Prue understood more than Phoebe that Piper would need time to get threw this.  
"No thanks I have to go to work." Piper replied grabbing her coat. She knew they where trying to help but it just hurt too much. She didn't want help right now all she wanted was to be left alone.   
"You sure?" Phoebe questioned knowing it was useless.   
"Yeah I'll see you guys later." With that Piper walked out of the manor.   
"Oh Prue what are we going to do?" Phoebe questioned throwing her hands up in the air.   
"There really isn't anything you can do Phoebe. We just have to give it time. You can't push these things. Piper just lost a huge hunk of herself and now she's confused and alone." Prue explained.   
"She's not alone she has us." Phoebe replied.   
"Alone in the sense of a lover Pheeb's."   
"I I just want my sister back." Phoebe sighed sitting heavily down onto the chair.  
"I know sweetie me two. But we can't rush this. Things will get better." Prue replied kissing Pheeb's on the forehead. "Now we have to go or I'm gonna be late." Prue said grabbing her car keys. Phoebe nodded grabbing her book bag.  
A few hours later Piper was burying herself in work at P3. She was trying to go over the finical status of the club but the words kept blurring. Probably from the lack of sleep Piper had had. She threw down her pen deciding she needed a break. Tears welled up in her eyes as memories hit her like a ton of bricks. Everywhere she turned something reminded her of Leo. Where they had kissed, where they hugged, held each other, and even made love. Her head was spinning as all these memories rushed threw her.  
"I need to get out of her!" Piper exclaimed rubbing her temples. She quickly grabbed her purse and ran out of P3. Everything was just too hard in there she needed to be someplace where no memories would haunt her.   
Piper walked aimlessly along a busy street. People passed hurriedly all around her. She took no notice to any of them though. Her mind was a million miles away wishing she was with him. Wondering what he was doing now and if he is ok? Tears trickled down her cheeks as the pain increased. She hated herself not only had she lost Leo but now she was running away from the memories. The one thing she should be treasuring with all her heart she was running away from.   
A glare of blue lights brought her out of her daze. Her heart jumped as she looked behind her. But it plummeted down as she saw it was only the refectltion of a street sign.  
"Why does it hurt so much?" She uttered wishing her pain would go away.   
Piper gasped as she saw him yes Leo a little ways down the road. Oh my god she mouthed running towards him.   
"Leo!" She exclaimed trying to get him to slow down. When he didn't she started running faster after him. "Leo." Piper gasped finally reaching him and turning him around.  
"Leo?" The man questioned. Piper felt like dying right then and there. It wasn't Leo he had some of the same features but defiantly not Leo.   
"I'm sorry." She cried running away. "I can't take this."   
Ohhhhhhhh ohhhh   
Oohh ohhhh   
  
There are times   
I swear I know you're here   
I forget about my fears   
Feelin you my dear   
  
Watchin over me   
My hope sees   
What the future will bring   
When you wrap your wings   
And take me where you are   
Where you and I will be together   
Once again, we'll be dancin in the moonlight   
Just like we used to do   
And you'll be smilin back at me   
Only then will I be free   
When I can be, where you are   
  
And I can see your face   
Your kiss I still can taste   
Not a memory erased   
  
Oh, how I see your star   
Shinin down on me   
And I'd do anything   
If I could just, be right there where you are   
  
Where you and I will breathe together   
Once again we'll be dancin in the moonlight   
Just like we used to do   
And you'll be smilin back at me (you'll be smilin back at me)   
  
Only then will I be free   
Then I will be free, so take me where you are   
  
"I'm I'm going crazy. When they took Leo away they took everything. I I can't take it." Piper's legs started to move as if they had a mind of their own. She didn't care where she was going she just had to get away. Find any escape she could. Piper whipped back tears she knew what she had to do. She knew the only way to end this pain. She walked slowly out into the middle of the busy street. A car came crashing at her.   
"I'm sorry. I wanna be with him and this might be the only way" She muttered. The driver caught site of Piper in the middle of the road. He slammed down onto his breaks but it was to late. The car slammed into Pipers body. She didn't even flinch at the forceful impact. Pain surrounded her, as she hit the ground hard. Her eyes shut as the life drained from her body. Blackness then followed.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
Now baby there are times when selfishly   
I wishin that you were here with me   
So I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see   
  
That every night when you are dreamin   
I'm here to guard you from afar   
And anytime I feel in love   
I'll close my eyes and dream of where you are   
  
where you are   
  
Where you and I will breathe together   
Once again we'll be dancin in the moonlight   
Just like we used to do   
And you'll be smilin back at me (you'll be smilin back at me)   
  
Only then will I be free   
Then I will be free,   
  
Baby I still believe   
Oh I gotta believe   
I still believe   
I will touch you that sweet day   
  
That you take me there   
Where you are (where you are)   
I still believe   
Whoooooa, I gotta believe   
I still believe   
I will touch you that sweet day   
  
That you take me there   
Where you are, oh where you are!   
I still believe   
I gotta believe   
I still believe   
I'll always be waiting here   
  
That sweet day (that sweet day, yeah!)   
  
I still believe......I still believe..  
"Leo! You have to do something?" Julie exclaimed orbing in. She knew he felt it, Piper was going to die shortly.   
"What do you want me to do Julie?!?! I don't have powers, no way to orb! I'm stuck here!" Leo exclaimed tears glistened his own eyes. He didn't know what to do.   
"Take my powers Leo." Julie explained. They both knew it was possible to give another whitelighter their powers for a little while.   
"If I let her die……… Then it might not be as long." Leo sighed.   
"You are filling yourself with false hope Leo. You know as well as I do that when you commit suicide your soul is condemned to another part. If she dies you will never see her again. I know you don't want Piper to die." Julie replied. Leo blinked back tears knowing what he had to do. He couldn't be selfish she was needed on earth. He would wait eternity for her.  
"Lets do it." He sighed determined that this would work. Julie extended her hands and they grasped Leo's. A few seconds went by and their hands glowed. The light eliminated both their bodies. It then faded away into Leo's body.   
"You don't have much time. Good luck." They hugged quickly and Leo orbed out.  
"We got a call saying our sister was here?" Prue exclaimed worry evident all over her features. Phoebe was by her side just as worried.   
"Name please." The nurse replied not looking up from her computer.   
"Piper Piper Halliwell." Prue answered becoming impatient. She had to know if her sister was ok. So many troubled thoughts where running threw her mind.   
"Yes if you would have a seat over there the doctors are working on her." The nursed replied pointing to the waiting area.   
"What happened is she ok?" Phoebe questioned fully knowing they would give her no answers. That's how nurses always where.   
"Wait for the doctor he will explain everything." She answered how Prue knew she would. Prue and Phoebe went over to the waiting room.   
"Thanks for nothing." Phoebe sighed sitting down.  
"Wait…" Prue muttered waiting being the last thing she wanted to do.  
"Come on Miss. Halliwell don't leave us!" A doctor urged as the heart monitor went flat.   
"She is losing to much blood." Someone conformed.   
"She's not breathing." The doctor exclaimed starting CPR. Piper's soul lifted from her body. She knew what was happening after all she had almost died before. She again appeared in that bright-lighted area as she had before.   
"Piper." Leo whispered he had been waiting for her. She turned around smiling widely there her Leo was, bathed in glowing light.   
"Oh Leo." She exclaimed running to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him leaning her head on his chest. "I love you so much." She sighed.   
"Oh god me two." Leo replied totally engrossed in her sweet embrace. His eyes welled up in tears, as he knew what he had to do. "Piper take my hands." Leo whispered. Piper pulled away a bit confused at his reply.   
"What?" She questioned hoping he wasn't doing what she thought he was.   
"We don't have much time." Leo urged extending his hands.   
"No Leo I'm not going back. I want to be with you." She replied.   
"You have to Piper."  
"No I don't. You have no idea what it is like the pain is so unbearable. And everyday it gets worse. People just expect me to move on but I can't. I can't live my life without you. It's impossible because you are my life. This way we we can be together." Piper cried bursting into tears. She grabbed onto him not wanting to lose him again.   
"Of course I know what your going threw. All the same feelings are going threw me. This is so hard Piper but it's for the best." Leo smiled weakly lifting her chin up.   
"No for once just let me have my way."   
"You don't understand Piper….. If if you die then I will never see you again. People's souls who have committed suicide are condemned for all eternity to somewhere else. You you would be completely out of my reach. I I cant live an eternity without you….. This way we will end of back to each other…. Someday." Leo explained his own tears warming his cheeks. "If you truly love me you will let me heal you." Leo kissed her softly knowing it would be their last.   
Piper placed her hands hesitantly into Leo's.   
"This isn't the end." He whispered as a light began to glow. "I love you."   
"I love you two." The light glowed brighter blinding the two. Her form disappeared from his view. He collapsed in tears…….   
"Goodbye….. My love."   
"Are you ok?" Leticia questioned Piper who had her head on the bar. Piper lifted it up to see her bar tender.  
"Yeah fine." Piper muttered inside she was ripping apart. It had been two years exactly today. Two years without him by her side. She longed for him with all her heart but had kept it mostly to herself. Piper hadn't done a very good job moving on in the inside. She refused to go out with any guy that approached her. That would be like admitting he truly wasn't coming back. And she didn't think she could admit that ever. It turns out that Piper is an amazing actress though. She has hidden to her sisters that she is torn inside.   
After the whole car incident that had happened two years before, her sisters had come very protective of Piper. Even though it happened so long ago. They where always around making sure she wouldn't attempt to do it again. They had been utterly shocked that Piper would do such a thing. Her sisters got so unbearable that Piper just pretended like she was over it.  
"You seem down is there something I can do?" She questioned bring Piper back from her thoughts  
"No nothing." Piper uttered staring into her sixth class of liquor. Tonight was the only night she knew she wouldn't be able to hold up the act. She always broke down on the anniversary. Tonight she couldn't escape.   
"Well if you need a friend I'm here always here." Leticia said softly before walking back behind the bar to tend to costumers. Piper sighed so many people wanted to help but there was nothing they could do.   
"So are you ok?" Prue asked over the loud music in P3. Piper hadn't even heard Prue come up behind her. She froze the whole place becoming frustrated.   
"Why does everyone have to ask me that!?!" Piper questioned.   
"Because you look like death ran over twice." Prue replied sitting down. She ran her hands throw Pipers long hair. "And because its today."   
"I now and and I'm ok. I'll be ok after today." Piper replied tears flushing her eyes.   
"You know I love you hunny and if you need help….."   
"I know Prue I know." Piper replied hugging her sister. "Do you think you could lock up for me. I would like to be alone tonight." Piper asked hoping her sister would do this.   
"Sure no problem…. But I really don't think you should be alone." Prue replied.   
"I have to be." Piper answered grabbing her purse. She walked out of P3 without another word. Piper walked slowly home. Rain dropped from the sky wetting Pipers skin. She shivered as the wind picked up, tears mixing with the rainfall.  
Piper walked in the door to the manor. She threw off her coat as she trudged up to her room. There she changed out of her cloths and flipped on the radio. She curled up onto her bed with Leo's shirt snuggled into her arms. Piper sobbed herself to sleep just wanting the night to be over.   
  
You ask me, how am I?  
Well I'm still standing, aren't I?  
That's something, that's one thing that's gone my way  
It's so hard, to go out, like everything ok now  
When inside, I still cry for yesterday  
  
This is my unhappy anniversary  
But I lie, saying it's just another day  
This is my unhappy anniversary, oh  
  
I know it's so stupid to feel brokenhearted  
I wonder if you know just how much I hurt  
I drink up and think up a toast to numb the hours  
To get through without you is so hard today  
Cause it's  
  
Repeat 1  
  
And now it's near midnight, a few minutes and I  
Return to get back to my former life  
Pretending our ending was not so bad, I know that  
It's time to escape you until next year  
When it's  
  
Repeat 1  
  
This is my unhappy anniversary  
But I smile like it's just another day  
It's just my unhappy anniversary  
It's just my unhappy anniversary  
  
"I miss you Piper." Leo sighed tracing the outline of her in his picture. It had been two years and they hadn't let him leave this world. They never would innless he gave up or Piper wasn't on earth. But Leo wasn't planning on giving up any time soon. "Things will be ok." He muttered curling up on his bed. He grasped the picture tightly in a lame attempt to replace Piper. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he drifted off to sleep. Would things really be ok?

You will always be the one that I'll adore,  
Mean so much to me, but things you were before,  
Its you that makes me like this so,  
Your eyes are open wide but still so much to see,  
All that's new to you, seems so old to me,  
Now I'm far away, a minute seems so long  
Its just another day without you,  
Its just another day when I'm not there  
I'm gonna find a way to be so close to you  
You don't know how much I care  
Its just another day without you   
It's just another day when I'm not there,  
I'm gonna give my love, my heart, my soul to you,  
All this I'll give to you I swear  
I longing to hold you, feel you in my arms  
Never let you go, far from me for long  
Girl I promise you, my feelings are so strong  
Eyes are open wide but still so much to see,  
All that's new to you seems so old to me,  
When I'm far away, a minute seems so long  
It's just another day without you,  
It's just another day that I'm not there,  
I'm gonna give my love, my heart, my soul to you  
All this I'll give to you I swear,  
If only you could read what's on my mind,  
See right through my eyes,  
You sooner realize,  
It's just another day without you,  
It's just another day that I'm not there,  
I'm gonna give you my love, my heart, my soul to you,  
All this I'll give to you I swear, its just another day without you,  
It's just another day when I'm not there  
I'm gonna find a way to be so close to you,  
You don't know how much I care  
"Oh Phoebe I'm going to be so late." Piper exclaimed running around the manor. "Where is my hair brush? Phoebe!"   
"Right here right here." Phoebe smiled giving Piper her brush. "Pipe I'm so glad you decided to give this guy a chance. He seems really nice and it's about time you had some fun." Phoebe stated.   
"Yeah I probably wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for you bugging me all the time." Piper replied brushing out the tangles in her hair.   
"Your welcome now you will have a fantastic time." Phoebe laughed.   
"I have to get dressed." Piper stated heading up the stairs. The doorbell rang as she reached the top step.   
"Don't worry I will get it." Phoebe replied signaling for her sister to go get ready. Piper nodded running to her room.   
Phoebe opened the door and gasped.   
"Leo?!?!" She whispered half questioning. After a few minutes of utter shocked silence Phoebe came outside and shut the door behind her.  
"I need to talk to Piper." Leo replied looking up to the window of her room.   
"Leo…. You can't keep doing this. It took her almost this whole time you where gone to get back on her feet. She is finally ready to move on she finally is dating again. You you can't keep coming and disappearing out of her life. You know I love you but Piper can't take this. It seems that there is some greater force that doesn't want you two together." Phoebe replied knowing what she had to do.   
"I know and if she doesn't want me back then I'll leave." Leo tried to explain.  
"No you can't. Leo you did this with Dan and now again. No I won't let you. You promised in your letter that you would let her go. Keep your promise." Phoebe replied sternly.   
"You know you can't stop me." Leo turned and walked away. Tears welled up in Phoebe's eyes. This was the best for Piper…. She hoped.   
"Hey who was that?" Piper questioned coming down the stairs. She had on a beautiful short baby blue dress. Her hair neatly tucked into a bun.   
"No no no one." Phoebe sighed whipping away the tears from her eyes. She was relieved when Piper didn't notice them.   
"Well I'm meeting Jason at P3 so I better get going." Piper grabbed her purse and kissed Phoebe on the cheek. "You sure your ok?" Piper questioned noticing Phoebe was a bit distressed.   
"Yeah fine. You go have fun." Phoebe put on a weak smile. Piper nodded and left for P3.   
Phoebe picked up the phone and dialed Prue's cell.   
"Hello." An annoyed Prue greeted on the other side. She was on a date and didn't need any interruptions.   
"Prue I need to ask you something." Phoebe stated.   
"Ok but make it quick." Prue answered.   
"If say someone from someone's past visited and only one person knew about it….. Well should she tell the other two? Even if it may hurt one of the two. This is hypothetical of course." Phoebe asked. Prue laughed at her ingenious code.   
"Ok who visited? Yes you should tell me." Prue replied. Phoebe was about to answer but something stopped her.   
"Nevermind bye." With that she hung up.   
"Piper can I speak to you?" Leticia asked.   
"Sure I have a bit of time before Jason comes what's up?" Piper replied sitting down.   
"Well I've been avoiding telling you this for a while. I feel we have become close friends." Leticia started.   
"Yeah we have."   
"I'm moving I want better things for my life. I want to become a doctor help others. And that means I can't work here anymore." Leticia explained.   
"Oh wow a doctor that's wonderful." Piper hugged her. "You're going to be hard to replace. You have to call me and let me know how you're doing ok." Piper exclaimed.   
"Of course. Looks like your dates her." Leticia stated pointing to a guy who just walked in.   
"Right.. I'll talk to yeah later." Piper replied as Jason walked over to them. Leticia excused herself knowing Piper probably wanted to be alone with him. Well as alone as someone can be in a club.  
"Hey you look amazing." Jason gasped at her beauty.   
"Why thank you. Lets get a drink." Piper replied taking his hand. The two talked for a while having drinks. Piper was laughing so hard she was having more fun than she anticipated.   
Meanwhile Leo stood near the doorway to P3. He couldn't keep away he just had to see her one more time. Even if it was to say goodbye. He had to make sure all the things Phoebe had said where true. And indeed they where she was happier than ever. His heart fluttered at her smile that had been missing from his life for so long. Tears ran down his cheeks he was to late. She had found happiness again. He wanted to with all his heart to go over there. Just to talk to her, just to hear her voice again. But he forced himself to stay right where he was. He made a promise in his letter and he always kept his promises.   
"Forever Piper. I will never stop loving you." He whispered turning around.   
Why does the sun go on shining?  
Why does the sea rush to shore?  
  
Don't they know, it's the end of the world,  
If you don't love me anymore.  
  
Why do the birds go on singing?  
Why do the stars glow above?  
  
Don't they know it's the end of the world.  
It ended when I lost your love.  
  
I wake up in the morning and I wonder,  
Why everything's the same as it was.  
  
And I can't understand, no I can't understand,  
Why life goes on the way it does.  
  
Why does my heart go on beating?  
Why do these eyes of mine cry?  
  
Don't they know it's the end of the world?  
It ended when we said goodbye.  
  
I wake up in the morning and I wonder,  
Why everything's the same as it was.  
  
Cuz I can't understand, no I can't understand,  
Why life goes on the way it does.  
  
Tell me, why does my heart go on beating.  
And, why do these eyes of mine cry?  
  
Don't they know it's the end of the world,   
It ended when we said goodbye.  
  
Why?  
It ended when we said...goodbye.  
  
Piper's ears perked up as if she heard Leo's words from where she was. She turned her head to the doorway. She gasped eyes opening wide. Could it be her Leo had returned. She got up forgetting about the man that was with her. Piper quickly pushed her way threw the crowd. Leo… if it was Leo was leaving. She couldn't let him go if it was truly him. He must have saw her with Jason and figured he was too late. She finally made it to the door and ran outside. But there was no one in sight.   
"Leo!" She cried out. "Are you there! Leo! Please! Answer me!" Piper yelled. But there was only darkness. Not another soul anymore. She fell to her knees and started to sob. "I miss you….. Forever and always…. I love you." Piper whipped away her tears and went back into P3. She must have been seeing things she kept repeating to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

  
What am I supposed to do  
With all these blues  
Haunting me everywhere  
No matter what I do  
  
Watching the candle flicker out  
In the evening glow  
I can't let go  
When will the night be over  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name   
For what you put me through  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
Seen a lot of broken hearts  
Go sailing by  
Phantom ships lost at sea  
And one of them is mine  
  
Raising my glass   
I sing a toast to the midnight sky  
I wonder why   
The stars don't seem to guide me  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name   
For what you put me through  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
The ghost of you and me  
When will it set me free  
I hear the voices call  
Following footsteps down the hall  
Trying to save what's left   
Of my heart and soul  
  
Watching the candle flicker out  
In the evening glow  
I can't let go  
When will the night be over  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name   
For what you put me through  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
"Can your life be that bad?" Leo barely heard the question. He turned his head to see a woman sitting next to him. She looked to be around in her late 20's. Blonde hair gracefully hugged her shoulders. Her green eyes dazzled in the dim light.   
"You have no idea?" He muttered steadying the glass infront of him.   
"I'm a good listener." She replied moving over to be next to him. Leo sighed he didn't want to talk. He didn't want to live.  
"It's a long story." Leo answered trying to get off the subject.   
"I'm not going anywhere and by the looks of it you aren't either. Your shouldn't drive after how many drinks you must have choked down." She insisted.   
"You don't give up do you." He counteracted.   
"Nope so you mine as well talk. You might fine you'll feel better. And maybe things aren't as bad as they seem." She smiled warmly.   
"I doubt it will do any good but if it will get you off my back….. Short version my life has gone to hell. I quite my job to be with this girl but turns out she is seeing someone else. So I'm jobless, girlfriendless, no place to leave, no money, and no identity." Leo replied his heart breaking as the words registered in his mind again.   
"Oh I'm sorry that is pretty bad." The woman answered. She hadn't thought that things could get that bad.   
"Yeah…" Leo uttered returning his gaze back to his glass.  
"Well I'll tell you one thing… Things aren't going to get better by drinking your problems away. You have to move on fix things." She suggested.   
"I don't know how?" He replied honestly. How where you suppose to start your life over from scratch. With no friends or family to help guide you.   
"I'll show you how if you want." She replied standing up. Leo looked to her questionable? What did this stranger have to offer him? "We should probably get out of here though." She explained. "What do you have to lose?" Leo thought for a second. She was right he had nothing to lose, nothing at all. So he mine as well try this he wanted to make the pain stop. He stood up and followed her out the door. In search of a new life.   
"Who are you?" Leo questioned as they walk along the main road.   
"Oh god how rude of me." The girl laughed. "Leticia I'm sorry I don't even know your name."  
"Leo. I don't understand why you even wanna talk nevermind help." Leo stated as they turned off the main road. "I mean you didn't even know my name."   
"Well I'm not really sure myself? I'm in a new place and kind of down. And here your where sitting next to me. Looking utterly depressed and everything wrong for me seemed so small. I could feel the pain radiating off you. And I guess something told me that maybe I could help you." Leticia explained trying to make sense of it herself. She had never really done anything like this. Leo nodded he knew that feeling he had gotten it a lot as a whitelighter.   
"Where do you wanna go? My apartment or someplace else?" Leticia asked stopping. Leo thought for a second a chill ran up his spine as the wind blew.   
"Its getting cold" He stated, "Mine as well go to your apartment." He replied as they started to walk again.   
"I live in that building over there." Leticia replied pointing to across the street. They both crossed and went into the building. Leticia searched her purse for her keys finally opening the door. "Sorry about the mess. I'll be right back." She stated heading back into the apartment. Leo waited for a few minutes tell she finally came back. "Sorry about that." Leticia explained sitting down on the couch next to Leo.   
"I can't help you with your love. You're going to have to move on. But job wise maybe. What do you wanna be? Or what do you like to do?" Leticia questioned.   
"I'm not sure…. I umm I like to help people…. And heal them…" Leo answered.   
"A doctor?" Leticia suggested.   
"Yeah but I would have to go to collage."   
"If your willing to work for it I bet you could do it. In fact I'm actually going to school now to be a doctor. I have a few ties at the university and I think I could get you in." Leticia replied.   
"But I have no money…." Leo pointed out knowing collage costed big bucks.   
"That won't be a problem just let me handle it. I can get it so when your finished collage and have a steady paying job that you can pay it off." Leticia replied. "We can get you an apartment and you can start your life over again."   
Leo smiled a bit at the thought of being able to help people again.  
"Alright lets get my life back together." Leo stated.   
There are so many reasons that I find to run to you  
Cuz there's so little loving in my life, now I'm away  
And thinking about it I want things back how they used to be  
Cuz there is no way round it, nothing good comes easily  
So much between us and we both know that it's wrong  
So I keep on waiting till I'm back where I belong   
  
Chorus  
So here I am all by myself thinking of you nobody else  
There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away  
Are you finding it hard it all on your own  
Having to face each night alone  
Knowing that you are the one with the love that I need  
And I miss you more each day   
  
So many feelings emotions running away with me  
Cus it's you I believe in and I love that run so deep  
So much between us and we both know that it's wrong  
Now I keep on waiting till I am back where I belong  
Back where I belong   
  
So here I am all by myself thinking of you nobody else  
There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away  
Are you finding it hard it all on your own  
Having to face each night alone  
Knowing that you are the one with the love that I need  
And I miss you more each day   
  
So I keep on waiting till I am back where I belong  
Back where I belong   
  
So here I am all by myself thinking of you nobody else  
There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away  
Are you finding it hard it all on your own  
Having to face each night alone  
Knowing that you are the one with the love that I need  
And I miss you more each day  
Piper stood in the bathroom tears flowing from her eyes. She stared down at the pregnancy test.   
"No….." She muttered. The test had come out positive. A few months ago she had slept with Jason. She just had wanted to make the pain go away. Thinking making love might solve that problem. All it had done was complicate things further. The next day Jason disappeared from Piper's life. Apparently he had gotten what he had came for. And now this. She was pregnant and clearly in no state of mind to raise a child. She slid to the floor burying her head in her hands.   
"How…. How did I get myself into this mess?" She sobbed.

  
Oh oh.   
  
It's all about the way you're feeling deep in your heart   
When she let you go.   
I don't doubt you can't believe it, it tears you apart.   
What you didn't know, uh oh.   
Someday you'll remember why you fell for her, why you said goodbye.   
Don't let your broken heart keep from ever mending   
And miss out on love that is never ending, yeah.   
  
This could be your final heartbreak.   
I could show you what good love takes.   
Never say goodbye, never make you cry.   
Yeah, this could be your final heartbreak.   
  
This could be. Your final heart. Your final heartbreak.   
  
I don't wanna take advantage or maybe I do. (Maybe I do)   
And I know it's true.   
That I can hold on to the damage, all of the hurt (all of the hurt)   
That she did to you, baby.   
You need someone you can talk to, someone who feels the same   
About everything you do. And I could be the one to make you forget her.   
I wanna be the one to make you feel better, yeah.   
  
This could be your final heartbreak.   
I could show you what good love takes.   
Never say goodbye, never make you cry.   
Yeah, this could be your final heartbreak.   
  
I'll let you feel a love so real, I'll let you know.   
You will forget, she will regret letting you go. Oh yeah.  
I will not let you go.   
  
This could be your final heartbreak.   
(I could) I could show you what good love takes.   
Never say goodbye, never make you cry.   
Yeah, this could be your final heart. Yeah, this could be your final break.   
This could be your final heartbreak   
I could show you what good love takes. (I will never say)   
Never say goodbye, never make you cry.   
Yeah, this could be your final heartbreak.   
This could be your final heartbreak. Heartbreak.   
I could show you what good love takes. (Never say)   
Never say goodbye, never make you cry.   
Yeah, this could be your final heartbreak.   
Yeah, this could be your final heartbreak.  
3 months later   
"Ok honey are you ready!?!" Leticia yelled threw the small apartment.   
"Yes mommy I'm really hungry!" A six year old little girl came prancing into the room.   
"I know sweetie we didn't have to big a lunch. Oh darling you've got something on your face go wash it off." Leticia replied pushing her daughter gently towards the sink. The doorbell rang and Leticia went to answer it.   
"Hey right on time." She said letting Leo in.   
"Lweo!!" Maria exclaimed jumping up into his arms.   
"Hey there munchkin." Leo replied wrapping his arms around her. "Geez you've gotten bigger."   
"Since yesterday." Maria giggled.   
"Yep grown a whole inch while I was gone." Leo replied.   
"Alright lets eat Leo and I have to get studying. Big exam tomorrow." Leticia stated. Leo let Maria down and they went to the table. Dinner was spent talking and laughing about everything, day's events and such. After dinner they talked for a while and it got pretty late.   
"Hunny it's past your big time. We have already let you stay up to late. We really have to get study." Leticia said to her daughter.   
"But mommy I'm not tired. I wanna stay here with you and Lweo. I will be quiet I promise." Maria begged. Leticia sighed knowing it was going to be hard to get her daughter to bed.   
"How about I go read you a story than your mom and I will start studying." Leo suggested.   
"Oh will you read my favorite!" Maria exclaimed excitedly.   
"Anything for you." Leo replied. Maria started jumping up and down. "Go get ready for bed I'll be right in." Maria nodded hurrying into her room.   
"You don't mind?" Leticia asked.   
"Of course not." Leo replied.   
"Leo Leo ready." Maria exclaimed from her doorway.   
"I'm coming…. We can study after she goes to bed." Leo explained getting up and heading into Maria's room. Leticia sighed she had the weirdest feeling inside her. She stood at the doorway watching them together. Leticia had dated a lot since Maria's father left them. But Maria had never warmed up to someone as she did Leo. Flutters ran threw Leticia's stomach. She realized she was falling hard for Leo. If only he wasn't so hurt so much inside. She knew he was on his way to getting better. He had an apartment now and was doing great in collage. But whoever he was with before had really killed him. "She's sleeping." Leo whispered running his hands throw her hair.   
"Hmmm that didn't take long…. Guess she was tired." Leticia whispered back looking at her angel.   
"We better go before she wakes up." Leo suggested quietly getting up. They both go out of her room and sat on the couch. "We should probably start studying."   
"Yeah." Leticia answered getting out her notes. They studied for a while but the words wouldn't stay on the page for Leticia. "Leo can I umm talk to you….??"   
"Yeah." Leo put down the book and faced her. "You've been distracted all night. I've been waiting for you to start talking."   
"I ummm don't really know how to say this….. I think…. I'm falling in love…. With you." Leticia blurted out locking her eyes on the ground. Leo stayed silent for a few minutes trying to figure out what to say. He knew he wasn't ready to let go of Piper.   
"Leticia I like you a lot to. But but I'm still hurting inside and I'm not ready to move on." Leo explained. Leticia moved closer to him and they locked lips. She quickly pulled away realizing what she was doing.   
"I'm so sorry I I don't know what came over…." Leticia started but was stopped by Leo. They kissed again this time more passionate. They started to talk of each other's clothing but Leticia stopped them. "Are you sure?"   
"Its time I moved on. She already did." Leo replied as they went into the bedroom.  
It's not the time, It's not the place,   
I am afraid   
Ohhhh Its not the time, Its not the place  
I am afraid  
Heeeey Its not the time, Its not the place  
I am afraid  
Ohhhh Its not the time, Its not the place  
I am afraid  
They keep telling me, I'm not alone.   
They're all standing by me, but I am not my own.   
This thing is growing like a cancer I must kill.   
I am so confused, I don't know what I feel  
But Its not the time, Its not the place  
I am afraaaaaaaaid  
Its not the time, its not the place   
I am afraaaaaaaaid  
Its not the time, its not the place  
I am afraaaaaaaaid  
Its not the time its not the place  
I am adraaaaaaaid  
I refuse to believe this is a child.   
It's not a person yet, it takes quite awhile.   
And guilt is great on my shoulders tonight.  
Can someone please tell me   
What is wrong and what is right.   
What is wrong and what is right.   
What is wrong and what is right   
Its not the time, Its not the place   
I am afraaaaaaaaid  
Its not the time, Its not the place  
I am afraaaaaaaaid  
Its not the time, Its not the place   
I am afraaaaaaaaid  
Its not the time, Its no the place  
I am afraaaaaaaaid  
But I know it's life, I can't deny that it's life.   
Oh is it life? Can I deny this its life?  
"Why did you wait so long to tell us sweetie?" Piper was crying in Prue's arms. Prue ran her fingers threw Pipers long hair.   
"Prue I don't want it to be true!" Piper exclaimed threw her sobs. She didn't want this child. "Its not mine I don't want it get it out of me!" She yelled. Prue held onto her tightly.   
"Hunny you have to have this child. Its to late to do anything about it." Prue explained. She knew what the doctor would say.   
"Prue I I cant do this I don't want this!" Piper sobbed burying her head into Prue's shoulder. She didn't want anything to do with with this thing growing inside her.   
"Oh sweetie." Prue didn't know what to say. Piper was stuck she had to have this child. But she knew Piper didn't have to keep it. "If you don't want the baby once it is burn you don't have to keep it." Prue soothed knowing that wouldn't help to much.   
"Prue just get it out! Just get it out!" Piper cried. Prue was so confused she didn't know how to help her sister.   
"Everything will turn out ok." Prue whispered. Piper cried some more tell she finally fell asleep. "I hope."   
  



	5. Chapter 5

Around 6 months later  
"Oh god I'm in so much pain!" Piper screamed squeezing Prue's hand tightly.   
"Oh sweetie it will be ok." Phoebe replied from the other side of Piper. Piper let out a cry of pain as another shot of pain shot threw Piper  
"I can see the head!" The doctor exclaimed, "Just one more push!"   
"OOOOHHHH GOOODD!" Piper yelled out. Suddenly a baby's cry could be made out.   
"It's a beautiful girl!" The doctor said as he wrapped her in a blanket. Piper sighed laying back on the bed. She closed her eyes slightly tired from the ordeal. "Would you like to hold her?" Piper nodded as the doctor handed her the tiny baby. She was so precious so beautiful. Piper gasped she loved her more than anything right now.   
"Miss Halliwell we need for you to sign one more paper if you are going to give up the child." A nurse stated. Piper looked down to the tiny buddle in her hands. She had thought the moment she had her she would hate her. Only bad memories returning from the past. But Piper was feeling completely different. The love was just poring out of her a feeling she hadn't had in a long time.   
"I'm I'm not giving her up." Piper stated tighten her hold on her child. As if they where going to deny her the right to have her.   
"Are you sure?" Prue asked running her hands threw Pipers hair. She had had a feeling that once Piper had the child she would want it.   
"Yes." Piper said forcefully the love evident in her voice.   
"Alright then does she have a name yet?" The nurse questioned.   
"Yes Leonora Leslie Halliwell." Piper stated cuddling with her child.   
"Leonora?" Phoebe asked, that wasn't one of the names they had discussed. Piper nodded knowing what her sister was thinking, but she didn't care.  
"She's beautiful." Prue replied over her new niece.  
"Isn't she?" Piper sighed.   
"We have to clean her up. And you have to rest." The nurse stated. Piper sighed she didn't want to give Leonora away in fear she would not return. But she reluctantly let the nurse take her. After all Piper could barely keep her eyes open.   
"Rest hunny." Prue replied. Piper let herself drift off to sleep while Prue and Phoebe went to the nursery.   
3 months later  
I'll be the one...   
I guess you were lost when I met you   
Still there were tears in your eyes   
So out of trust and I knew  
No more than mysteries and lies   
There you were, wild and free   
Reachin' out like you needed me   
A helping hand to make it right   
I am holding you all through the night   
CHORUS   
I'll be the one   
Who will make all your sorrows undone   
I'll be the light   
When you f eel like there's nowhere to run   
I'll be the one...   
To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright   
'Cause my faith is gone   
And I want to take you from darkness to light   
There you were, wild and free   
Reachin' out like you needed me   
A helping hand to make it right   
I am holding you all through the night   
CHORUS - repeat  
You need me like I need you   
We can share our dreams comin' true'  
I can show you what true love means   
Just take my hand, baby please   
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light   
Where you can run  
To make it alright   
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light   
Where you can run   
CHORUS - repeat  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light   
Where you can run   
To make it alright  
I'll be the one   
I'll be the light   
Where you can run  
To make it all right  
I'll be the one   
To hold you   
And make sure that you'll be alright   
I'll be the one   
  
"Mommy is Leo going to be my daddy? My friends talk bout dads I wanna to!" Maria exclaimed as she ate her breakfast.   
"Awww sweetie….. these things take time…. But maybe." Leticia replied giving her daughter a hug. "Are you ready Leo should be here any minute." Suddenly the doorbell rang. Maria jumped off her chair and answered it.   
"Lweo I'm all ready!" She exclaimed.   
"Thanks I really need to get this paper done today…. Your lucky you already did it." Leticia said coming up to them.   
"No problem we will have fun! Right?" Leo replied.   
"YEP!" Maria exclaimed excitedly.   
"Alright I'll see you two later." Leticia gave them both a kiss on the cheek and than they where off. She sighed sitting down to work on her paper. It was Saturday and this was the last thing she wanted to be doing at the moment.   
A few hours later Leo and Maria where having a great time at the zoo. They sat at a bench with ice creams in hand.   
"This is fun!" Maria said taking a huge lick of her ice cream.   
"It is." Leo agreed.   
"Lweo?" Maria whispered.   
"What sweetie?"   
"I think you should move in with us." She stated hope rising in her eyes. Leo smiled at her and pulled her into his lap.   
"Hmmmm and what does your mother say about this?" Leo questioned.   
"I know she wants you to!!!" Maria replied.   
"We'll see sweetie but I think we need to get your mommy into this conversation." Leo stated. "Hey lets go see the zebras."  
"I loooooove zebras!" Maria exclaimed jumping up.   
"Did you guys have fun?" Leticia asked as they came in.   
"YES YES!!!! U HAVE TO GO NEXT TIME!" Maria exclaimed giving Leticia a hug.   
"Well I will make sure I do that."   
"So did you finish your paper?" Leo asked sitting down on the couch.   
"Yep all done." She replied sitting next to him.   
"Mommy I want Leo to move in!" Maria stated jumping in between them. Leticia almost spit out her drink but managed to swallow it.   
"Sweetie…." She started but was interrupting.   
"Pwease mommy pwease pwease Ill be good forever and ever." Maria begged.  
"Well……. I guess its up to Leo." Leticia stated not being able to say no to Maria.   
"I would love to."   
"YAY!" Maria jumped up and down on the couch.

"Is that all your stuff?" Leticia asked looking over the suitcase.   
"No I have a bit more outside I'll go get it now." Leo replied heading for the door. Leticia nodded unzipping the suite case. She started unpacking placing cloths in the door. As Leticia was moving some more cloths something fell on the ground. She bent down and picked the object back up.   
"Piper and Leo for eternity." Leticia read out the writing on the back. She turned it around to find a picture. A stunningly beautiful woman stood comfortable in Leo's arms. She had soft brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders. Leo had on the biggest smile she had ever seen. The love was radiating from his eyes. Her heart acked Leo had never been this happy with her. Leticia took a closer look at the woman. Something clicked in her mind she knew this woman.   
"Piper?" She whispered realizing it was the woman she had worked for a while back. She remembered her being depressed and talking about a lost love. Piper had seemed devastated just as much as Leo was when she found him. She quickly shoved the picture back into his suite case, pushing Piper out of her mind. The feeling of guilt and hurt overwhelming her. She whipped away her tears as she heard the door open.   
"Hey what's wrong?" Leo questioned seeing Leticia a bit upset.   
"Nothing my eyes they are just watering."   
"Are you sure?" Leo asked knowing she was upset about something.   
"Actually Leo I ummm need to tell you something." Leticia stated. Leo was now moving in with her. She had to tell him her secrets…. In return hoping he would tell her his.   
"What?" Leo asked sitting on the bed.   
"This is going to be hard to believe. Believe me it was hard for me at first. We are starting to get serious and I don't want to start out with lies. So so I'm going to tell you this. It doesn't change who I am." Leticia said dreading telling him. She had told her last boyfriend who had immediately left her. But no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't start out like this.   
"Ok….." Leo replied not sure what to think. Should he be worried….?   
"Well you see….. Maria and and I we are special….. We have well…. Ummm powers… magical ones." Leticia stated almost in a whisper. Shock overwhelmed Leo.   
"Wha… what?" He stuttered standing up. He couldn't believe this it was happening again.  
"I know its hard to believe but it's the truth and Leo….." Leticia tried to explain. He was taking it just like her last.   
"No….. I have to go…." Leo stated grabbing his coat. He walked out of the room pulling the door open.   
"Leo are you coming back?" Leticia exclaimed grabbing his arms. Tears threatened to tear out of her eyes.   
"I I…. Don't know." Leo replied pulling away. It was the truth he didn't know if he could handle this again.   
Leticia watched as his figure disappeared down the hallway. Tears overcame her as she fell to her knees.   
I am here to tell you that we can never meet again  
Simply really isn't it? A word or two and then  
A lifetime of not knowing where or why or how and when  
You think of me or speak of me or wonder what befell  
The someone you once loved so long ago, so well  
  
Never wonder what I'll feel as living shuffles by  
You don't have to ask me and i need not reply  
Every moment of my from now until I die  
I will think or dream of you and fail to understand  
How a perfect love can be confounded out of hand  
  
Is it written in the stars?  
Are we paying for some crime?  
Is that all we are good for  
Just a stretch of mortal time?  
Is this some god's experiment  
In which we have no say?  
In which we're given paradise  
But only for a day  
  
Nothing can be altered, there is nothing to decide  
No escape, no change of heart, nor any place to hide  
You are all I'll ever want but this I am denied  
Sometimes in my darkest thoughts I wish I never  
learned  
What it is to be in love andhave that love returned  
  
Is it written in the stars?  
Are we paying for some crime?  
Is that all we are good for  
Just a stretch of mortal time?  
Is this some god's experiment  
In which we have no say?  
In which we're given paradise  
But only for a day  
  
Is this some god's experiment  
In which we have no say?  
In which we're given paradise  
But only for a day  
  
  
Leo walked quickly out into the bitter cold. He shouldn't have left he knew it was wrong…. He had hurt her. But what was he suppose to do history was repeating itself.   
"I BET YOU GUYS THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" Leo exclaimed to the sky. He ran his hands threw his hair as tears escaped his eyes. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF GAME!?! DO YOU ENJOY SEEING ME SUFER! I GAVE UP PIPER FOR YOU! DO YOU WANT ME TO HAVE NO LIFE?!?!" Leo screamed. He shut his eyes trying to block the pain out. Leo pulled out a crinkled picture of Piper that he kept in his wallet. He only had two pictures of her. "God what am I doing?" He questioned overcome with her beauty. He hadn't looked at her in ages in fear that he would fall for her all over again. He knew he could never escape his feelings she was the one for him. His soul mate and nothing would ever change that. But she didn't want him….. He whipped his eyes staring longingly at the picture. He forced his hands to let go, the picture floated down to the ground. Leo pulled his hands into his pockets fighting the desperate feeling to pick up that picture. He fought it heading back inside.

"Look at this place?" Phoebe said in owe.   
"Its awesome Piper." Prue said hugging her sister.   
"You did it." Phoebe chirped.   
"No we did." Piper smiled opening the door to her new restaurant. P3 had done incredible well in the last two years. In fact Piper had opened to more up. But it wasn't enough Piper needed more. Something was missing from her life. Of course Piper had her sisters and Leonora. But still her like wasn't complete. At night in the pit of her stomach a depressing empty feeling went threw her. As if she wasn't satisfied with her life. She was hoping that maybe this restaurant would fill the gap in her heart. After all food had always been her passion.   
"Wow its even nicer inside." Phoebe stated as they stared around the place. Piper hadn't let either of her sisters in the building tell she was completely set up. She had wanted it to look wonderful for them.   
"I'll get you guys a drink." Piper said ushering them over to a booth. Phoebe sat down with little Leonora wiggling around in her arms.   
"I can't believe it's been two years." Prue sighed looking lovingly at Leonora.   
"I know." Piper joined in setting three glasses down and poring.  
"It's been a tough couple of years." Prue stated thinking of the past days. Things had changed considerable after the birth of Leonora. The sisters barely got to talk anymore with their busy lives. Prue had moved out of the manor a while back with her boyfriend. Pheebs still lived there with Piper.   
"But we got threw it!" Phoebe replied.   
"Mommy." Leonora reached her hands out so Piper would talk her. Piper picked her up and rocked her back and fourth.  
"So Phoebe how's medical school going?" Prue questioned.   
"Ok it's hard but this is something I am really going to love. Just a few more years and I'll be a doctor!" Phoebe laughed.  
"I'm proud of you Pheebs you know. My little sister a doctor." Prue replied.   
"Thanks Prue…. Ok enough of this boring crap….. how's Jack?" Phoebe counter acted ready for all the juicy details. Prue and Jack had meat up, again a while back at a photo shoot. Somehow Prue decided to give things another chance. Things seemed to be getting pretty serious with him.   
"Just fine Pheebs just fine." Prue laughed.   
"Do you think he's the one?" Piper questioned. She was happy for Prue she deserved this more than anybody. She hadn't exactly had the easiest love life.   
"I think so….." Prue sighed dreamily. She loved him so much she was sorry that she broke it off before. But that was the past and they always say if you truly love something than you've got to let it go…. And if it comes back to you than it truly does belong to you. Now all that was left was for him to proposed.   
"What about you guys? Any special males in your life's?" Prue questioned taking a sip of her drink.   
"Well this guy Rich he's really cute and nice. But he just got over a relationship soooo….. I dunno….. I don't even know if he's interested." Phoebe replied. Piper didn't answer. She had given up on love it wasn't worth the trouble.   
"Piper?"   
"No there just aren't any guys out there……." Piper replied.   
"Your just to picky." Phoebe stated.   
"Look who's talking." Prue laughed.   
"So tomorrows the big opening day?" Phoebe said changing the subject. It had been such a nice day of spending time with her sisters. She didn't want to get into a fight.   
"Yeah I can't wait." Piper replied smiling.   
"Mommy tired." Leonora stated yawning. Piper smiled gently standing up.   
"Than we shall be off." She stated.   
"Yea I'm hungry we need to have dinner anyways." Phoebe replied jumping up and heading for the door.   
"You coming over Prue." Piper questioned.   
"Of course." Prue replied as they walk outside.   
  
Here and now  
Is the way I live  
Unafraid of  
What life gives  
And there have been times in my life  
I couldn't see a difference  
In pain or in joy  
Or in sun or in rain  
They just seem the same  
But I'm only human  
Branded by my ambitions  
But I'm going to make it  
Here and now  
Is the way I live  
With an open heart and mind  
So many intentions  
In this life I could have followed  
But one of those  
Paths must lead to your heart  
Here and Now  
Is the way I live  
Unafraid of  
What life gives  
Respect things I don't understand  
So many intentions  
In this life I could have followed  
But one of those  
Paths must lead to your heart  
Here and Now  
(Here and Now)  
Here and Now  
  
"So?" Leo asked standing up. Leo was incredible nervous even his palms where sweating. Leticia nodded her head. It took a few minutes for his brain to process the information. "OH MY GOD……. We we we are going to have a baby?" Leo questioned still shocked.   
"Yes." Leticia replied a smiling slinking onto her face.   
"Wow." Leo said falling back onto the chair.   
"Leo are you you happy about this?" Leticia questioned. She was sooo happy about this but she wanted him to be to. She hadn't wanted to tell him but he could tell something was wrong with her. Leo stood back up and took her hands.   
"Of course….. I want this more than anything. I've always wanted a family." Leo replied sweeping his hands threw her hair. Leticia smiled pulling Leo into a passionate kiss.   
"I'm so happy you said that." She stated as they pulled away…. "Cuz I really want this baby."   
"Me to. We better get home we have to tell Maria." Leo stated. Leticia nodded and they starting for home.


	6. Chapter 6

2 years later  
"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday Maria happy birthday to you." Leo Leticia and all Maria's friends sang. An excited Maria looked over the cake with 9 burning candles.  
"Birthday!" A two-year-old Alexia exclaimed from Leticia's arms  
"Make a wish sweetie." Leticia said waiting for her oldest daughter to blow out the candles. She took in a deep breath and blew as hard as she could. Two of the candles stayed let but she quickly took another breath and they where out.   
"Who wants cake?" Leo questioned picking up the knife. He carefully sliced a few pieces and served them to the hungry 8 year olds.   
"Lets open presents!" Maria exclaimed excitedly after they ate their cake.   
"Alright hunny you go ahead." Leticia said putting her hand to her head.   
"What's wrong hunny?" Leo asked noticing she wasn't following them into the living room.   
"Nothing I'm just tired." Leticia replied rubbing her forehead.   
"Another head ach?" Leo asked worry written all over.   
"Don't give me that look Leo….. take Alexia." Leticia stated handing Leo their daughter  
"Mommy Daddy look at all the presents I got!' Maria said pointing to the mess in the living room.   
"You're all done already?" Leo said in surprise.   
"No…… what did you guys get me?" Maria asked the excitement radiating off her.   
"Oh dam Leo I forgot how about you?" Leticia replied winking at Leo.   
"Oh you mean you didn't get it either." Leo counteracted. Worry was written all over Maria.   
"Go check in our room." Leticia hinted. Maria gave a small smiley running to Piper and Leticia's room. She opened the door and a black and brown miniature dashound puppy jumped up on her legs.   
"A PUPPY!!!" She shirked kneeling on the ground with it. The little animal licked her and jumped all over her. She just giggled uncontrollable. "I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!" Maria exclaimed hugging her new pet. Her friends all joined her laughing and playing with the little doggie.   
"Doggie!!!!" Alexia exclaimed from Leo's arms.   
"Maria let your sister play with the doggie. Watch her ok baby." Maria nodded as Leo put Alexia down with them.  
"Doggie!" She said patting him.   
"What's its name?" One of the kids questioned. Maria was about to answer when she realized she didn't know. She turned back to her parents giving them a questionable look.   
"Buddy." Leo answered pointing to the tag on his color.   
"Oh I love buddy." Maria said excitedly.   
"I'm glad you like." Leticia replied kissing her daughter on the cheek.   
"Hun you look really pale." Leo stated worrying again. This sickness had been going for weeks. He really wished that she would go to a doctor. But she insisted that she was going to be a doctor and knew that there was nothing seriously wrong with her.   
"I just need some aspirin." She stated heading for the kitchen.   
"I'll get it." Leo said going into the kitchen. He looked threw the cabinets and found the bottle. He opened it but was amazed to find none left. "I just bought this." He stated going over to the trash. He noticed a ton of aspirin bottles in the trash. "Sweetie come here." Leo stated.   
"What's wrong?" Leticia asked following his voice.   
"What's going on there's a million bottles in here and this new one is empty." Leo said pointing to the garbage.   
"I've just had a lot of head achs."   
"You've been feeling sick for weeks. I'm calling a doctor." Leo picked up the phone.   
"Leo it's not necessary."   
"Don't argue." Leo dialed the number and spoke with the doctor's office. Leticia sighed knowing she wasn't going to get him off her back. "You have an appointment tomorrow. No arguments… now go rest." Leo pushed her gently into their room.   
"Alright alright I'm going." Leticia replied as she went to go to bed. Leo sighed nodding his head. Sometimes she could be so stubborn. "What are we going to do with her?" Leo questioned to no one in particular.   
The next day Leo spent the afternoon pacing the kitchen. He had a really bad feeling about this. He jumped as the door open and Leticia stepped in.   
"So?" He questioned almost afraid of the answer.   
"Jumpy." She stated taking her coat off.   
"What's wrong?" Leo asked ignoring her comment.   
"Leo relax they took some test they aren't sure yet. The results should be in by tomorrow." Leticia explained giving him a hug to claim him down.   
"I just want you to get better." Leo said hugging her tightly.   
"I know…. Come on sweetie lets go and rest." Leticia pulled Leo's hand and they went into their room.   
  
"Who would of guest I would be the first Halliwell to be a Mrs." Prue stated as she looked in a mirror.   
"I can't believe my sister is getting married." Phoebe sighed whipping away a tear. She straightened out Prue's vaul than stood back to admire her sister. Prue had on a pure white gown that went all the way down to the floor. Its neckline went low with a gorgeous lace boarding the ends. The arms where long fitted. "Prue you look gorgeous." Phoebe stated.   
"Yes you do." Piper agreed hugging her older sibling.   
"God I'm nervous." Prue stated.   
"Hunny you'll do fine I promise. Everyone is nervous before their wedding." Phoebe replied.   
"You sound like a pro." Prue laughed.   
"Come on you guys time to go get Prue married."   
The wedding music started up and the woman marched down the isle. It was beautiful everything was perfect. Prue walked so elegantly she looked like a queen.   
Piper had tears trickling down her cheeks. The last wedding she had been to was her own. It pained her to know how hers turned out. She was almost jealous of Prue. Here she was with Jack a normal guy. With a big normal wedding and no rules. That's the biggest thing no rules which carry your love away from you forever.   
Jack smiled at Prue as she came next to him. Piper almost cried out it was the same exact smile Leo had gave her. The one that told you all the love he felt. The one that said I'm yours forever.   
"Do you Prudence Halliwell Take…" Piper could no longer listen it was too much to handle. She wanted to be strong for Prue because if the roles where reversed Prue would have stayed strong. But Piper would never be as strong as Prue never. Piper quietly and quickly exited the church. Whispering a sorry to Prue.   
Once Piper got outside relief over flowed her. Tears still came poring out of her eyes though. She leaned against the wall sitting on the ground. She didn't care about the elegant gown she wore. It could get ruined for all she cared. It would just be another thing in her imperfect life.  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
So many words for the broken heart  
Its hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe  
Nights of light so soon become   
Wild and free I could feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done  
  
They tell me…  
  
Chorus  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart  
  
Life goes on as it never ends   
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze  
Guilty roads to an endless love  
There's no control  
Are you with me now  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me  
  
Chorus- repeat  
  
There's nowhere to run   
I have no place to go  
Surrender my heart' body and soul  
How can it be you're asking me to  
Feel the things you never show  
  
You are missing in my heart  
Tell me why I can't be there where  
You are  
  
Chorus-repeat   
  
A while later Prue found Piper outside crying.   
"Oh hunny." Prue soothed kneeling on the ground next to her. "What's wrong?" Prue asked concern evident in her voice.   
"I'm sorry for ruining your wedding Prue." Piper cried Prue brought her into a hug.   
"You ruined nothing baby." Prue replied running her hands threw her hair.   
"I'm sorry the memories they they just kept coming back. The last wedding I was was was my own. Prue I just couldn't take it." Piper explained begging her sister for forgiveness.   
"I could never be mad at you for something like that. I understand hunny. I'm not mad." Prue replied giving her warm and gentle smiley. "Lets go inside please we are going to catch cold." Prue suggested helping Piper up.   
"Congratulations Prue." Piper said hugging Prue.   
"Thank you. Piper you know you will find the one for you. It just takes time." Prue said with confidence. She was sure that both her sisters would find happiness. I already did but he was taken away Piper thought. But she couldn't bring the words to her mouth. "Come on lets get some cake." Piper nodded whipping her eyes and following Prue inside.

"Yes this is she." Leticia replied to the doctor on the phone.   
"Your test results are in I would like you to come down as soon as possible." The doctor answered. Leticia's heart skipped a beat. Would the news be bad or good?   
"Can't you just tell me?" Leticia questioned not knowing if she could wait any longer.   
"I would much rather discuss this in person." He replied. Leticia sighed knowing she would have to go out.   
"Ok I'll be there in about 10 minutes is that alright?" Leticia stated.   
"Yes that's fine." The doctor than hung up. Leticia put down the phone taking in a breath. She walked back into her room where Leo still slept. He had been up half the night worrying. She loved him but he was just making her more nervous. That's why she planned on going alone.   
"I'll be back soon honey." She whispered kissing his forehead. She smiled than went to Maria's room. There her angel lay sleeping silently. She ran her hands in her beautiful hair and thank god for having such a wonderful life. Leticia then made a stop and stared at her youngest daughter. Tears flowing down her cheeks she had a bad feeling about this. "Everything will be fine." She stated pulling her jacket on. She kissed Alexia than headed out the door.   
Leticia arrived at the doctors office 20 minutes later. She sat in the waiting room… well waiting.   
"Sorry to keep you. Would you like a drink?" The doctor asked leading her into his office  
"No thanks I would just like to get this over with." Leticia said wanting to get right down to the point.   
"Well your test results confirm that you have…….. that you have Acute Myeloid Leukemia."   
"Leukemia?" Leticia questioned shocked. "My god."   
"Acute Myeloid Leukemia is a disease in which the cancer cells are found in the blood and bone marrow. Which was detected in your test results. Normally the bone marrow makes cells called blasts that develop into different types of blood cells that have specific jobs to do in the body. The disease affects the blasts that are developing into white blood cells called granulocytes. With Acute myeloid leukemia the blasts do not mature and become too numerous. These immature blast cells are then found in the blood and bone marrow." The doctor stopped noticing that Leticia had drifted off. She was obviously to much in shock to take this all in. " Leticia I know this is a shock but the sooner you get treatment the better."  
"I I just need a day or so to get everything straight. I have to tell my family." Leticia explained knowing she was about to lose it.   
"I understand. Call soon and we will sort everything out." With that Leticia quickly got up and ran out of the doctors office. Tears flowed down her eyes not being able to control herself anymore.   
"Daddy daddy let me down!" Maria giggled as he threw her up in the air.   
"Your getting to old for this you know." Leo stated letting her down.   
"No I'm not." She argued.  
"Dad pick up!" Alexia exclaimed outstretching her arms to Leo.   
Leticia stood in the doorway watching the scene. The first smile she had all day placed on her face. It quickly disappeared when she remember what she had to tell Leo. If this disease won over her it would kill him.   
"Your home." Leo stated seeing Leticia in the doorway. He immediately could see the tearstains. "Maria take Alexia in your room and go play." Leo stated handing Alexia to Maria.   
"But I wanna stay with you guys." She whined.   
"Just go sweetie please." Leo pleaded. Maria nodded in went into her room with her sister.   
"You should have wakened me up I would have gone with you." Leo stated.   
"I needed to do this alone." Leticia replied taking off her coat.   
"Are you ok?" Leo questioned as she came over and sat next to him. He could tell that she was trying to be brave, trying not to cry.   
"Yes….no." She sobbed falling into Leo's embrace. He ran his hands threw her hair in an attempt to sooth her.   
"I….. I was so afraid…… of finding something terrible out." Leticia stated after a few minutes. She buried her head in his chest in an attempt to push all her troubles away. Leo stayed quiet knowing she would tell him when she was ready. "That's why I didn't want to go before………. I just I was so afraid."   
"I know…. But whatever is wrong we will deal with it. I will be right by your side I promise." Leo replied kissing her forehead.   
"I don't want to die." Leticia whispered barely audible. Leo tightened his hold on her knowing something was terrible wrong now. He pushed some of her hair out of her face and pulled her chin up.   
"I won't let you." Leo replied forcefully whipping away her tears.   
"Leo I have Leukemia." She whispered avoiding eye contact. Shock overcame Leo he could barely breath. Leo closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears. He had to be strong if he was feeling this way he could only imagine how she felt. After he processed the information he pulled Leticia closer to him.   
"I promise that I will do anything I can." He whispered kissing the top of her head. She smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around him.   
"I love you." She sighed closing her eyes. She was completely drained from the day's events. He again ran his hands gently threw her hair. After about twenty minutes she finally fell into a deep slept. Leo was glad she was getting some needed rest. They had a long battle ahead of them and she needed all the strength she had.   
  
Ooh, ooh  
  
When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that's around you  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength  
I'll be your hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing here all along  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
(Give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun  
  
Just close your eyes each lovin' day  
(Each lovin', each lovin' day)  
And know this feeling won't go away  
(No)  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
Over and over I fall  
(Over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
(I will take you in my arms)  
And hold you right where you belong  
(Right where you belong)  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you, baby  
  
Just close your eyes each lovin' day  
(Each lovin' day)  
And know this feeling won't go away  
(No)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you


	7. Chapter 7

6 months later  
Leo sat in the living room in compete darkness. He should have been studying for a huge exam the next day. Not that he would probably even make it to class. He had skipped out on a lot lately. The professor had been completely understanding with Leticia's condition. But neither the less he was failing. Leo needed this next exam to pass. But somehow he just couldn't seem to care. He just sat there with a blank mind not thinking of anything. All this time worrying thoughts had gone threw him. Between visiting and taking care of Leticia as much as he could, raising two kids, and school everything had just seemed to drain his energy.   
"Leo are you alright?" Julie questioned orbing in. She hadn't seen him in the longest time. She hadn't even known about Leticia until a friend informed her. Of course she had come as soon as she heard.   
"Leo???" She stated snapping her fingers in front of his face. He finally turned to her acknowledging her presence for the first time. "Are you ok?" She asked again knowing he hadn't heard. Her forehead creased deep in worry.   
"Fine." Leo answered whipping his eyes. He needed sleep desperately but rarely got any.   
"God when was the last time you slept…. Or ate for that fact. You look awful?" Julie asked knowing he was going to make himself sick.   
"I dunno I haven't had time to even think about that stuff." Leo replied pushing over so she could sit down next to him.   
"You have to take better care of yourself. Not just for your sake." Julie explained knowing he probably wouldn't listen to her. Leo didn't answer letting silence overcome the room. Suddenly a cry sliced threw the deafening silence. Leo jumped up standing in shock for a few minutes. As the cry registered in his brain he headed for Maria's room.   
"What's wrong baby?" Leo questioned sitting down next to her.   
"I had a nightmare….. aga again." She sobbed falling into her father's arms. He sighed tangling his fingers threw her hair.   
"Shhhh baby it was just a dream everything will be ok now." He soothed. This had happened practically every night since Leticia had gone to the hospital. One of the reasons Leo didn't get much sleep. He laid back down with her in his arms urging her to go asleep. "Get some rest princess." He whispered softly as she had already started back to sleep. After a few minutes he wiggle his way out of her grasp and meant Julie at the doorway. He put a finger to his mouth indicated not to talk there. Leo closed the door lightly and sat back down on the couch.   
"Was there something you wouldn't?" Leo questioned as to why she was here.   
"Your wonderful with her you know." Julie commented she was amazed at how Leo was such a wonderful father. Although she didn't know why she was so amazed after all he was just an amazing guy all around.   
"Thanks." Leo smiled weakly. The girls where the only thing that gave him happiness at the moment.   
"And I came to see how you where doing." Julie answered.   
"I'm doing ok." Leo replied. He really didn't care how he was doing. He just had to make sure that everybody else was ok.   
"Leo you need to get rest….." Julie stated.   
"I know…." He replied blinking serval times. "Listen I'm going to see Leticia tomorrow. But I want to go alone can you take care of the girls for me?" Leo questioned changing the subject.   
"Of course if you need any help you can count on me. Now go to sleep Leo." Julie replied pulling Leo up.   
"Goodnight." Leo said hugging Julie.   
"Goodnight….." Julie sighed as Leo retired to his room. "Why?" She wondered out loud. Knowing she would get no answer here she materialized into orbs.   
"WHY?!?!" She yelled to the elders orbing in.   
"Ah Julie we figured you would come." One of the elders stated not even looking up from the paper he was writing.   
"ANSWER ME!!! FOR GOD SAKES HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO LEO?!?!" Julie yelled outrage. Nobody deserved this much pain least of all her brother. She hated them for putting Leo threw all this.   
"Julie calm down." Another elder stated smiling warmly.   
"Everything happens for a reason you'll see." The head elder replied.   
"YOU TRULY DON'T HAVE HEARTS DO YOU?" Julie spat orbing out. She couldn't even stand to be in the same room with them right now.   
Leo groaned putting his hand to his forehead. It was pounding like he had the biggest hangover ever. He stared at the clock until his eyes focused.   
"11:30." He stated shocked. Maria hadn't come in and jumped all over him. Her usually 6:00am tradition. He got up holding himself steady. "Dam I feel like truck ran me over." He sighed trying to shake the pain out of his head. The lack of sleep had obviously caught up with him. After finally getting his balance Leo went into the kitchen to find Julie with Maria and Alexia. "You should have waken me up." Leo stated sitting down.   
"Nah you needed the rest." Julie replied handing him a cup of coffee.   
"Julie made us a yummy breakfast." Maria commented.   
"Yummy!!!" Alexia emphasized.   
"Amazing she made something editable." Leo replied only to receive a whack from his sister. "Kidding kidding….. alright I'm gonna take a shower and get ready."  
An half-hour later Leo come out all dressed and ready to go.   
"I'm heading out I love you." Leo said kissing Maria and than Alexia. "I'll see you later." He replied to Julie opening the door.   
"Don't worry we will be fine." Julie added knowing her brother worried about everything.   
"See you guys tonight." With that Leo took off to the hospital.   
"Julie…… I ummmm have to ask you a question." Maria said shyly.   
"Sure anything kiddo." She replied patting the couch next to her. Maria sat down not finishing her statement.   
"You promise to be honest right?" Maria asked.   
"Of course I wouldn't lie to you." Julie replied.   
"Well….. is is mommy dying?" Maria questioned tears welling up in her eyes. Julie was speechless she didn't know what to say.   
"Sweetie your moms very sick…. But she could pull throw." Julie answered pulling Maria into a hug.   
"But could she die?" Maria continued she already knew the answer…. But she had to have conference.   
"Yes." Julie choked knowing this was hard for her to process. Julie knew how hard it was to lose a mother at a young age.  
"Thanks…." Maria replied running into her room. Julie stared at the door wondering if she should follow her. "I'll check on her in a little while." Julie decided playing with Alexia.   
Leo stood in front of Leticia's door not sure whether to enter or not. He had done this daily but each time it got harder and harder. He finally built the courage up and entered the room. He stared at her sleeping form. She was so fragile now she looked like she might break at any time. Her skin was pale but bruises covered some spots. Dark circles graced under her eyes.   
Leo took his usually seat next to her bed. Even looking like this she was beautiful to him. He soaked in her image making every detail clear in his mind. He took hold of her hand noting how cold it was. Her eyes fluttered opening at the touch of his skin on hers.   
"Leo." She whispered smiling weakly. He pushed closer wrapping his other hand around hers.   
"Good morning sweetie…. Well actually good afternoon." He replied brushing some hair out of her face.  
"I missed you." She replied her voice hoarse.   
"I love you." He said kissing her cheek.   
"I love you two." She replied just before going into a fit of coughs. Leo squeezed her hand a bit urging the coughs to stop. He hated how weak she was and that he couldn't do anything.   
"Sweetie I've come to a decision." Leticia stated after catching her breath.   
"What baby?" Leo questioned.   
"I want….. want to come home…. I've spent the the last six months here….. and only gotten worse…. Leo the Chemotherapy hasn't taken any effect. My body is just getting weaker and I can't take any more. I've missed six months of the girl's lives….. Six months Leo I want to come home for my remaining time." Leticia begged tears trickling down her cheeks. Leo closed his eyes fighting back the tears. He knew that she had given up on anything saving her. She just wanted to come home to her family and live her remaining life out as happily as possible. How could he refuse a dying woman's wish especially the one he loved?   
"Of course baby anything for you." He replied pushing back the tears. He would do anything for her and if this was what she wanted…… Besides he knew that nothing was helping her anyways. She would be more comfortable at home.   
"I'll I'll go fill out the paper work." Leo said quickly taking himself out of the room. He leaned against the wall sliding down to the ground. He pushed his legs up to his chest finally letting the tears out. Finally losing control of his emotions. He hadn't cried once since he had found out about this disease. He figured once he started he wouldn't be able to stop. Leticia, Alexia, and Maria all needed him to be strong. But all the emotional pain finally caught up to him. He finally couldn't hold it in anymore.  
Just Lay Down   
And Let your worries sleep  
Don't think now  
The waters dark and deep  
  
'Cause you know  
That I love you and  
Never let go  
And you know   
That I'll love you forever  
I'll love you and  
Never let go  
Yes, I'll love you and  
Never let go  
  
Just cry out  
Yeah I've cried those tears before  
I can feel it now  
As your tear drops  
Hit the floor  
  
'Cause you know  
That I love you and  
Never let go  
And you know  
That I'll love you forever  
I'll love you and  
Never let go  
Yes, I'll love you and  
Never let go  
  
You're about to ask me do I love you  
As I hold you says how much I do  
I'm yours until forever is through  
  
Every time I stand for you  
Your know I lay my life down for you   
  
I'll never let…  
  
"Tell me stwory?" Leonora stated excitedly as Piper tucked her in. She loved when Piper read or told her of magical far off places.   
"Its way past your bedtime young lady." Piper replied running her heads threw her hair.   
"Plleeeaaawe mommy!" Leonora begged.   
"Alright alright I'll tell you one than off to dream land." Piper replied. She reached over to the shelf to find a fairy tale but Leonora protested.   
"Nooo I heard all them….. Tell me one."   
"Hmmmmmm…." Piper wasn't good at stories on the spot but than one come to mind. "Once upon a time there was a young witch. She was nice and caring and tried to help people around her. Although she wasn't too confident in herself. Anyways this witch meant someone very special. An angel who she fell head over heels in love with. He completely took over her world. Plus he made her feel worthy of this world. He made her feel good about herself like she had a propose. The best thing was though the angel fell in love with her two. They both knew they had found their soul mates. Well after a while the angels bosses got very angry."   
"Why?" Leonora interrupted.   
"They didn't want the two together….." Piper answered.   
"Why?" Leonora replied not understanding how something so good could be wrong.   
"I don't know hunny I don't know. The bosses decided they had to do something. So they told the angel that he couldn't see the witch again. But of course the angel wouldn't give up that easily. He was as cunning as ever and came up with a plan. He asked the witch to marry him in the bathroom. It may not sound to romantic but in my… I mean the witches heart it was." Piper continued on in the story.   
"Wow so did thwey enwd up togwether?"   
"On the night of the wedding the eld…. Angel's bosses found out about the wedding. And whisk the angel away in blue colored orbs never to be seen again." Piper finished.   
"So thwey never gwot back togwether?" Leonora asked sadly.   
"No." Piper replied in the same tone.   
"I think thwey should have."   
"Me two sweetie me two now get some rest." Piper kissed her on the forehead than went to the door. "I love you." She than left closing the door softly. "I wish he came back to." She sighed softly going into her own room for some rest.   
2-When I first saw you, I already knew  
There was something, inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine  
  
I look at you, looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now, you helped me grow  
  
1-You came into my life, sent from above  
When I lost the hope, you show me love  
I'm checkin for you, boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine  
  
Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine  
  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
(repeat 1)  
  
I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if they were new  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
I only share it with you, you, You, You, You  
  
(repeat 2, 1)  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now you helped me grow  
I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Checkin' for you boy you're right on time  
Angel of mine


	8. Chapter 8

I know some things never change  
but this can't be one of them  
And I don't think I can stand it  
Any longer...   
Are you scared?  
Are you scared?  
Are you scared?  
Cause if you're scared  
You're not alone  
I once thought I was brave—  
But I can't stop crying  
Sometimes I think I'm going crazy  
But I am waiting patiently  
Though I fear it all be in vain  
Are you scared?  
Are you scared?  
Are you scared?  
Cause if you're scared  
You're not alone  
I once thought I was brave—  
But I can't stop crying  
Are you scared?  
Are you scared?  
Are you scared?  
Cause if you're scared  
You're not alone  
I once thought I was brave—  
But I can't stop crying  
  
6 Months later  
Leo had done everything he could for Leticia. But she just kept getting worse and worse, weaker and weaker. Leo didn't know how to deal with this. He wasn't prepared to lose someone else.  
"Leo…" She whispered her voice barely audible. It killed him to see her like this. The girl who was once full of so much love and life was being destroyed. The girl who had picked his own worthless self up and fixed him. He wish he could do the same for her, but all he could do was sit back and watch. He almost wished he was a whitelighter again. Almost is the key word though he knew if he was it would be even more unbearable. Since this wasn't a doing of a demon he obviously wouldn't be able to save her.   
"I'm here." He finally replied threw choked words. It would happen any day he knew that he wasn't a fool.   
"I'm scared…." She whispered tears welling up in her eyes. Leo moved closer to her brushing the hair out of her face. "I I don't want to die." She stuttered letting the tears run down her cheeks.   
"I know…. But but I'm here for you. I won't let you go alone." Leo soothed not knowing what else to say. He only hoped that the comfort of not dying alone would help.   
"I love you." She whispered grasping Leo's hand. Leo bent down on one knee grasping her hand.   
"Leticia I love you so much with all my soul. You picked me up when I broke apart. I know are time is short… but will you marry me?" Leo questioned showing her the diamond ring. She looked at it stunned. She hadn't expected this and as much as she wanted to say yes she couldn't.  
"I'm sorry Leo… I I can't." She choked wanting this more than anything. But it wasn't fair to Leo.   
"Why?" Leo questioned shocked at her answer.   
"I love you with all my heart Leo…. You are my soul mate I have no doubt about that….. But than I know its just a lie. Leo don't lie to yourself or me don't deny it…. I've known for quite sometime that I'm not your true soul mate….. That we aren't truly meant to be together….." Leticia explained threw sobs.   
"Of course you are…." Leo urged trying to make her believe.  
"But that was ok with me. I guess I was a bit selfish….. But you gave me the best… best time of my life…. God you gave me a beautiful little girl…. And and I thank you from the bottom of my heart… Leo I'm never going to forget you… but I want you to move on… When you find that soul mate of yours again…. Don't let anything come between you and her…. That's the only thing that I request." Leticia stated whipping away Leo's tears. "That and just hold me." Leo obeyed moving to the side of her on the bed. He wrapped his arms gently around her allowing her to get lost in his embrace. She rested her head on his chest taking in his scent one last time.   
"I love you." She whispered squeezing his hand.   
"I love you two." He replied kissing her gently. She allowed her eyes to close and her head to fall back. Her breaths slowed tell she took her last one. Leo just held her tightly not wanting this to be reality. He closed his eyes crying himself to sleep. Wishing god would take him as well.

  
Don't tell me to stop  
Tell the rain not to drop  
Tell the wind not to blow  
'Cause you said so, mmm  
  
Tell the sun not to shine  
Not to get up this time, no, no  
Let it fall by the way  
But don't leave me where I lay down  
  
Tell me love isn't true  
It's just something that we do  
Tell me everything I'm not  
(first time:) But please don't tell me to stop  
(all other times:) But don't ever tell me to stop  
  
Tell the leaves not to turn  
But don't ever tell me I'll learn, no, no  
Take the black off a crow  
But don't tell me I have to go  
  
Tell the bed not to lay  
Like the open mouth of a grave, yeah  
Not to stare up at me  
Like a calf down on its knees  
  
Tell me love isn't true  
It's just something that we do  
Tell me everything I'm not  
(first time:) But please don't tell me to stop  
(all other times:) But don't ever tell me to stop  
(chorus, prefixing 1st and 3rd lines with "Don't you ever")  
  
[Don't you ever]  
Please don't  
Please don't  
Please don't tell me to stop  
  
[Don't you ever]  
Don't you ever  
Don't ever tell me to stop  
  
[Tell the rain not to drop]  
Tell the bed not to lay  
Like a open mouth of a grave, yeah  
Not to stare up at me  
Like a calf down on its knees  
Leo stood in front of a crowd. He looked around recognizing some of the people. He blinked back the tears that where threatening to fall. HE refused to cry anymore she deserved for him to be strong at least for this moment. The long deafening silence was terrible for everyone. But Leo couldn't seem to find his voice. Julie gave him a reassuring look from her seat with the children. Maria head was buried in Julie's shoulder has she cried. Alexia sat in her lap with a blank face. Leo knew she didn't understand all she knew was her mommy was gone.   
"Leticia was such an amazing person and I can't even catch any of that in a few sentences. I know she touched a lot of lives she was the kind of person who could bring sunshine to anyone's life. I know I would be lost without her. She had picked me up from unfixable pieces. And I will be forever grateful. I only whish that she would have had the time for me to repay her. But god had other plans for her…. And I know she is going to be one good angel. Its ironic really she wanted to be a doctor. To fight these kind of diseases to cure people of them. Instead it got to her… maybe it knew that she would be one of hell of a doctor. Leticia didn't get a chance to finish med school and continue her dream. But I will for her… I'm going to become the best doctor for her. She will never be forgotten. She has touched so many people that it's impossible for her to be forgotten. I loved her and still do. She will always be here….." Leos voice cracked as his eyes fogged with tears. He stepped down not knowing what else to say. The rest of the funeral Leo spent trying to push pass these painful memories. It was all he could do to keep control.   
After the funeral people most of the people went to the house. They talked a bit an offered Leo their condolences. Leo did pay much attention not caring if it was polient or not. Most of the people took the hint and left. Leo was once again alone. He closed his eyes tightly.   
"You can't do that." Julie stated coming out of Maria's room. She had put the girls to rest with a happy story. After a while they had finally fallen asleep. More from tiredness than anything.   
"Do what?" Leo muttered opening eyes.   
"Hiding away…. Pushing those emotions back. You need to be here for those two and it's not healthy." Julie explained.   
"It's the only way to be strong…. The only way that I can hold it together for them." Leo replied.   
"Leo things will get better. I know its hard to see now but you will find love again."   
"No…. I don't want love anymore. Its not worth it." Leo interrupted.   
"You don't mean that." Leo counteracted. Leo had always been the one in the family to believe in fate, soul mates, and true love.   
"I do…. I can't take it anymore. Once I get even a glimpse of pure happiness it's taken away like that. First I died with Lillian than they forced me away from Piper than they killed Leticia. I've given up…. Life is a lot less painful without love. I can't love anyone else ever again." Leo explained firmly. Julie sighed she couldn't blame him that she had to admit.   
"You'll give love a chance again…. Someday I know." Julie stated standing up. "But if this is what you have to do for now…. Than I guess this is what you must do. Just remember I'm always here to talk." Julie sighed orbing out. Leo rubbed his eyes he was tired he hadn't slept in a while. He decided the best thing to do now was sleep. Even if nightmares haunted him.   
  
Different colored orbs floated all around Leonora's room. She laughed in delightment. She had found that when she was really happy different lights spun all around. She giggled as a green one floated past her. She hadn't told anyone yet not knowing what they would say. She didn't want to lose this because the feeling was overwhelming.   
"Leonora din…..?" Piper stated coming into the room she gasped at the lights. "PHOEBE!" She yelled across the hall.   
"Wha….?" Phoebe questioned annoyed coming out of her room. "Wow." She said in owe at the lights. One by one they faded as Leonora realized she had an audience.  
"How long have you been able to do that?" Piper questioned shocked. Although she shouldn't have been she was the daughter to a charmed one.   
"Not lwong." She replied looking towards the ground. "Is me in trwouble?" She questioned her bottom lip ready to quaver.   
"No sweety…. Ummmm I'm gonna talk to Phoebe you ummmm play." Piper said running upstairs.   
"Piper! Wait I'm right here not upstairs…." Phoebe yelled as she ran after her sister. Phoebe caught her breath has she watched her frantic sister.   
"Where did we put it!?!" She exclaimed frustrated after opening every box.   
"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked a bit confused as to why they where in the attic.   
"The book Phoebe the book." Piper replied annoyed at Phoebe's lack of followment. She didn't realize what this meant now that Leonora had her powers.   
"Its in my room." Phoebe stated.   
"Why?" Piper asked eyeing Phoebe.   
"Because unlike you I didn't give up witchcraft and still do it from time to time." Phoebe replied running her fingers threw her hair. Piper ran past her down to her room. She sighed again follow her sister. Piper had found the book and was flipping threw the pages with a sense of panic.   
"Spell Spell Spell. Where is it….?" Piper asked herself as she flipped more rapidly.   
"Ok someone please explain what you are doing cuz I'm not following." Phoebe exclaimed frustrated.   
"Got It." Piper held up the paper as if it was a prize. Phoebe squinted to see it and almost fell back in shock.   
"PIPER! You can't bind her powers!" She stated firmly.   
"And why not Phoebe she's my daughter." Piper replied just as firm.   
"Ok I don't wanna fight but hear me out here." Phoebe started ushering Piper to her bed. "Come on Pipe our grandparents did this to us….. You don't want to do the same I know you don't. These powers are a gift and it's a gift she should be able to cherish." Phoebe explained.   
"No demons will be coming once they get wing that the charmed ones have a daughter with powers. No I don't want her fighting demons I don't want any of that for her. I want her to have a normal life." Piper replied getting back up. "Phoebe you cant stop me…. She's mine and I'll do as I please."   
"This isn't about her powers! Is it?" Phoebe asked getting desperate she didn't want her niece to grow up without knowing who she truly was.   
"And what does that mean?" Piper asked anger raged threw her.   
"Its about you…. You don't want witchcraft in your life because you got burned by it. Piper this isn't fair…. Just because you got hurt doesn't mean she will." Phoebe replied knowing she was walking a fine line.  
"Whatever." Piper stated deciding she didn't want \to fight with her sister. She left the room and stood at the door. She looked down to the spell and started the spell. The words wouldn't leave her month though.   
"You cant do it can you?" Phoebe questioned coming up behind her.  
"No our grandmother did it to us for protection." Piper stated knowing she couldn't do the spell.   
"You don't have to bind her powers, Piper… We agreed that I'd take care of her and I will, I promise." Leo stated reassuring her.   
"I know you will. So we were together. Does that mean you clipped your wings for me?"   
"No you wouldn't let me. We tried to make it work with our powers, and it didn't. and all this happened."   
"Were we happy? Just for a little while were we happy?"   
"Very."   
"Huh Piper what are you talking about?" Phoebe questioned confused as hell. Piper had just gotten this blank face after her question.   
"Huh?" Piper replied blinking her eyes servial times. The confusion cleared from Piper as she realized where she was.   
"Nothing nevermind." Piper stated handing her the binding spell. Phoebe stood there a bit shocked for a few minutes. Suddenly the phone rang brining her out of her thoughts. Phoebe ran into her room picking up the phone.   
"Hello." She greeted to the receiving end.   
"Pheeb's!" Prue exclaimed from the other side exactly.   
"PRUE!" Phoebe replied mocking her tone.   
"I've got news will you guys be there?" Prue asked ignoring Phoebes mockery.   
"Yep we will be here." Phoebe confirmed.   
"Great I'll be there in five." With that Prue hung up. Phoebe wondered what had made her oldest sibling all bubbly.   
"Leonora Prue's coming over." Phoebe stated as she passed her doorway.   
"YAY Aunty Pwue I'm gonna show her!!" Leonora exclaimed excitedly.   
"Hey guys we are here!" Prue stated opening the door to the manor. Jack had his arm around her. Phoebe and Leonora come downstairs as Piper came from the kitchen.   
"Aunty!!! Pwue!!!" Leonora yelled hugging Prue.   
"How's my favorite niece." Prue asked tickling her.   
"Stop swop!" She exclaimed as she was attacked by giggles.   
"Pwue look what I can do." Leonora stated as she put her down. Leonora closed her eyes and the colored orbs slowly appeared again. Prue stared in amazement than looked at Piper shocked.   
"And here I was thinking it would be a picture or something but of course not in the Halliwell house." Jack laughed as the lights started twirling around the room. Leonora opened her eyes and again watched them.   
"Nothing is normal about us." Prue stated kissing him.   
"Hunny lets make the lights disappear now." Piper stated. Leonora nodded and let the orbs leave. "So what brings you two here?" Piper questioned sitting in a chair. Pheeb's Prue and Jack moved to the couch.   
"Yes you where very excited on the phone." Pheeb's replied.   
"Well your looking at the newest Halliwell mommy." Prue stated a big smile playing on her lips.   
"AHHH WE ARE GONNA BE AUNTS!!" Piper and Phoebe screamed. They all jumped in for a group hug.   
"Oh Prue this is wonderful." Phoebe exclaimed.   
"Oh I'm so excited!" Piper added. "Lets celebrate you two must stay for dinner." Piper smiled pointing towards the kitchen. Prue turned to Jack he nodded not minding Pipers cooking. He loved Prue but Piper won over her in the kitchen.   
"Of course he says yes he wants to get some decent food." Piper laughed. "After all he can't get it with you unless he cooks it himself."   
"Hey!" Prue replied hitting Piper lightly.   
"Well its true right?" Piper asked.   
"You know what I think I shall remain silent on this one." Jack replied.   
"Smart man now lets eat!" Phoebe exclaimed running into the kitchen. The four of them followed her to start dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Around 8 months later  
"How's it going?" Julie questioned orbing in. Things had gotten pretty much back to normal. Well at least as normal as it can get. Leo had finished med school and graduated top in the class. He was now working as an intern but hoped to be a "real" doctor soon.   
"Pretty good." Leo replied putting down the pencil he had held in his hand. He looked down at his watch than back to her. "Is something wrong you're early." Leo stated.   
"Yeah I have some bad news." Julie answered. "I can't watched Maria and Alexia I have to work." Julie explained. Whenever Julie had a free minute she would usually watch the girls while Leo went to work.   
"Dam I'll never be able to get someone on this short notice." Leo sighed. It wasn't easy being a doctor with two children.   
"Can you call in sick or something?" Julie questioned she hated to bail on him but the elders had been less than understanding.   
"Yeah I'll have to." Leo replied picking up the phone to dial the hospital.   
"I'm sorry."   
"Its ok it's not your fault." Leo answered understanding he knew how demanding the elders where. Plus Julie had stuck herself out there more than needed for him.   
"Alright I have to go I'll see you later." With that Julie orbed out to wherever she had to go. Leo called the hospital and told them he wouldn't be in.   
"Daddy… Isn't Julie coming over?" Maria questioned as Leo put the phone down.   
"No sweety she has to work I'm going to stay home with you guys tonight." Leo explained going into the kitchen.  
"YAY can you make us spaghetti?" Maria exclaimed excitedly as Leo searched the cabinets.   
"Sure why not." Leo replied pulling out some spaghetti. "Why don't you and Alexia go watch tv tell its ready." He suggested. Maria nodded and went and sat with Alexia on the couch.   
~ "17 children have been reported missing in the last two days."~   
"Maria go back to that." Leo commanded as his daughter changed the channel.   
~ "They have all between the ages of 1 to 11. Police have no suspects yet."~  
"Can I go on now?" Maria questioned as the story ended. Leo nodded going back to dinner. He had heard about the kidnappings and it sounded demonic to him. 17 children missing from different parts of the US all in the last two days. Defiantly something demonic. But it really wasn't his concern he wasn't a whitelighter or a witch and didn't have anything to do with the supernatural world.  
  
"17 little witches down. 3 more to go. If I kill the eldest charmed one therefore taking her two little ones powers. Than at the stroke of midnight kill the middle ones child I will be the most powerful in the world."   
  
"I wish they would just come." Prue whined trying to get comfortable on the couch. A little while back Prue and Jack had found out that they where having twins. They had agreed that they wouldn't find out the genders tell they where born. Prue had a feeling though that at least one was a girl.   
"Any day now sweetie any day." Jack replied running his hands threw her hair.   
"Any day isn't soon enough." Prue muttered.   
"Have you decided on names yet?" Piper questioned coming into the room.   
"We are still deciding it's so hard to pick." Prue replied again fidgeting around.   
"Hmmm how about Phoebe after there favorite aunt?" Pheeb's suggested sitting down in the chair. Piper swatted Phoebe giving her an evil look.   
"I'll take that into consideration." Prue laughed.  
"We have a few names that are possibilities." Jack confirmed. Prue was so picky one day it would be one name the next a different one.   
"Piper could you hand me my pocketbook?" Prue questioned she needed to get some aspirin anything. Piper obeyed picking up her pocketbook and handing it to Prue. As Prue touched it she went stiff. Black and white images filled her head. A demon appearing shotting out electricity at Prue. Prue falling limp on the floor, Leonora running down the stairs the demon taking her and disappearing.   
"Prue are you alright?" Jack questioned worry written all over.  
"What happened?" Phoebe asked equally concerned.   
"I just had a premonition." Prue answered.   
"Premonition? But how that's not your pow….?" Phoebe started but than realized someone inside Prue must have that power.   
"What happened?" Piper asked.   
"A demon or something appeared here and shot lightening at me…and killed me. Than he took Leonora." Prue explained trying to get her head clear. The shock from the premonition was still with her. She wasn't use to this the throbbing pain in her head.   
Piper looked wordily at Phoebe than Jack. As they all seem to be coming to the same conclusion.   
"Well if it happened here than you need to leave." Phoebe stated voicing all there thoughts.   
"No that won't make the demon go away." Prue replied.   
"Yes but he's probably after the children we have to keep you safe for all your sakes." Jack stated wrapping his arms around her protectively.   
"We should check in the book of shadows." Piper suggested to Phoebe. "And get Leonora I don't want her alone." Phoebe nodded as she had already started up the stairs. A few minutes later she appeared with Leonora at her side.   
"Prue you should go now. We will be ok." Piper stated trying to convince her sister.   
"No. I won't leave you guys." Prue replied forcefully.   
"Please hunny." Jack pleaded. He couldn't lose her or the babies. Prue sighed not being able to say no to her husband.   
"Alright alright…. But if anything goes wrong call me." Prue said hugging both her sisters and Leonora. Jack helped Prue into her coat and grabbed her pocketbook. Suddenly in a puff of smoke the demon appeared. Electricity exited his fingertips heading straight at Prue. Piper threw up her hands quickly freezing everything.   
"It won't stay that way for long." Piper stated knowing her powers where weak. Unlike her sisters she hadn't used them in a long time. As time resumed Prue moved the bolt back at the demon hitting him. He screamed as the electricity ran threw his body. Falling to his knees he knew he had to do something quick. The charmed ones where to powerful to take on. Especial with all three of them together.   
"That didn't kill him." Phoebe exclaimed flipping threw the book frantic. Piper tried freezing him but it didn't work.   
"Ha your pathetic powers won't work twice on me." He stated getting back up. He sent all three of the girls into the wall with telekinesis. Quickly grabbing Leonora he orbed out.

"Damit! How could I fail?" The demon yelled punching his hand into the wall. He cursed as throbbing pain ran up his arm.   
"You shouldn't have underestimated the charmed ones. After all millions have tried to destroy them. It was foolish to think you could just like that. At least you didn't fail completely you got the middles ones child." An older man replied appearing from the shadows.   
"What now we don't exactly have a ton of time! And you just know those bloody witches will hunt us down for this little one tell we die." The younger one stated pointing to the child lying unconscious on the ground.   
"Maybe so but after mid night tomorrow they wont be able to do anything about it. I have already located two more targets. This should be a simpler task for you."   
"Excellent I'll get right on it."   
"Oh and Michael don't screw this up or your screwed."   
"Right." Michael replied blinking out.   
"Daddy!!!! Alexia is throwing meatballs at me!" Maria yelled looking in horror at the stain on her shirt. Maria picked up one of her own meatballs and prepared to return the favor. Leo caught her arm just before she could release the food.   
"She's only two sweetie if she sees her big sister doing the same thing than it wont stop the problem. And Alexia Don't throw stuff at your sister." Leo stated looking at the mess his two daughters where making.  
"Kay!" She replied sticking her tongue out at Maria. Suddenly the sound of the doorbell took Leos attention. "Who could that be?" He questioned heading towards the living room. Maria took this chance to return fire but Alexia stopped it in mid air again sticking her tongue out.   
Leo opened the door to be faced with a man he didn't recognize.   
"Can I help you?" Leo questioned getting a bad feeling about this. The person didn't answer instead flung his hand back. Leo was thrown across the room into the wall. He groaned at the impact, falling limply to the ground.   
"Daddy!!!!" Alexia exclaimed running to Leo. Michael was quicker he grabbed Alexia before she could get to Leo.   
"Leave my sister alone!!!" Maria yelled trying to concentrate. She had the power to teleport things but hadn't mastered it. So far she had only managed to teleport apples and little things such as that, never a person.  
"That isn't an option." The man replied disappearing from his spot. Maria stared at where he had stood stunned. She screamed as strong hands took grasped of her from the back. As soon as Michael got hold of the two children he blinked out.   
  
Piper paced back and fourth threw the attic. Phoebe and Prue where doing everything they could to find Leonora. Phoebe trying to scroll for her powers while Prue consulted the book of shadows. Prue sighed looking up from the book. She stared at Piper pacing back and fourth. Her nerves where almost unable to handle it. Prue knew she was worried about Leonora but the pacing was just not helpful.   
"Please Piper your going to make us all dizzy." Pheebs stated reading Prue's mind. Piper stopped mid pace looking at her sisters in desperation.   
"You guys just don't understand I can't take this…. I can't can't lose her." Piper said her voice cracking. She quickly whipped away a tear that had managed to escape.   
"I know sweetie I know." Prue replied pulling her into a hug. "And we WILL get her back I promise."   
"How can you be so sure?" Piper questioned doubts filling her mind.   
"She's still alive I can feel it and I know you can two. And I have faith that we will find her." Prue replied trying to reassure her younger sister. Piper nodded glad she had her sisters by her side.   
"I'm gonna go downstairs for a little while call me if you guys find anything." Piper stated walking out of the attic. She passed Leonora's room but backed up entering it. Piper stared at the mess of stuff animals, clothes, and other toys sprawled out everywhere. She let the tears go that she had been holding since he took her baby away.   
"I can't lose you not like I lost Mom, Grams, and Leo. I can't." Piper sobbed hugging a picture of the two of them when they where happy.   
  
"My God Leo!!!" Julie exclaimed running to her brother's side. She quickly checked for a pulse and sighed when she found one. "Come on Leo wake up." She pleaded shaking him. He groaned opening his eyes slightly.   
"Julie?" He muttered trying to get his eyes to focus. He couldn't remember what had happened but there was a throbbing pain in his head. Once his focus returned Julie helped him over to the couch. "What happened?" He questioned.   
"I was hoping you could tell me." Julie replied she lifted her hand up healing a gash on his head. The pain went away as she got rid off the cut.   
"He got them." Leo stated painfully looking around at the mess that had been made. He couldn't believe he let that bastard get a hold of them. Without even an ounce of a fight.   
"Its not your fault Leo." Julie said forcefully she knew her brother was already blaming himself.   
"How is it not? I'm suppose to protect them!" Leo exclaimed.   
"You had no way of defending yourself…." Julie started but was interrupted.   
"That's just it! I have two witches for daughters and no way to protect them! No powers no nothing! It's a wonder this hasn't happen before." Leo explained. He felt helpless powerless.   
"Perhaps the elders can do something." Julie suggested hopefully. "I mean your right whitelighters aren't suppose to go off and save the day. While Maria and Alexia have no one to save them…. Plus its not like you can bind there powers only a witch can."   
"I'm not exactly the elders favorite person." Leo stated.   
"Well we have to try." Julie replied taking his hand the two than disappeared in blue orbs.

"Now where are we going?" Leo questioned as he followed Julie. As Leo suspected the elders had been less than helpful. They refused to do anything even as to a hint where his girls even where.   
"Well if the elders won't help us maybe Haley will." Julie stated as they came up to her room.  
"How can she help?" Leo asked a questionable look on his face.   
"Its just a thought a last resort Leo. She's high on the power scale and we all go way back. And it doesn't hurt that she had a big crush on you. Plus you know as well as I her mission. She has a soft spot for innocents in trouble. Which we can use to are advantage." Julie explained as she stopped in front of a door.   
"Hopefully she's in." Leo sighed as Julie knocked. A few minutes later the door opened revealing a girl who looked to be in her twenties. She had brown hair with soft honey highlights that went to her shoulders.   
"Leo! Julie? This is a surprise." Haley exclaimed seeing the two. She left the doorway to let them in.   
"Haley it's been a while." Leo stated as they walked into her room.   
"It has….. Julie you know the rules no mortals are allowed up here." Haley stated knowing very well Leo's wings where clipped.   
"Oh Haley he's obviously not going to go running around earth screaming about up here…. Besides that's what we need to talk to you about…." Julie replied.   
"I have two daughters…. There witches…. But as you know I'm mortal… They where kidnapped by a demon… and I have no way to save them… no way to do anything… and its not like there's another witch around." Leo explained desperation showing in his voice. Time moved a lot slower up here he knew it would already be the next day on earth.   
"And… the elders have you talked to them?" Haley questioned deep in thought.   
"Yes they won't help…." Julie conformed.   
"I know this could jeopardize your dream of becoming a elder but please… if you know something anything I could do." Leo pleaded.   
"I'm sorry I'm not high enough to actually be able to give you powers…. There's nothing I can do." Haley answered sighing deeply. She wanted to help him more than anything but there was really nothing she could do. The three stood in silence for a few minutes. None knowing what to say to break it.   
"Its ok I understand… We have to get back to earth think of another plan." Leo stated grabbing Julie's hand. She nodded and the two orbed out.   
  
"Did you find anything?" Piper asked staring at her sisters.   
"I'm sorry Piper there's nothing in the book." Prue replied in dismay. She didn't know what to do. If they didn't know where or who had Leonora how could they save her.   
"But why… why haven't you gotten another premonition? Why isn't there anything in the book?" Piper cried falling to her knees. Phoebe looked at Prue a feeling of helplessness coming over the two.   
"We aren't giving up Piper. We promise we won't tell we fix this." Phoebe said forcefully trying to comfort Piper as much as she could. But doubts floating threw her head and this little voice told her she shouldn't have promised that.   
"Are magic… why is it failing… why am I being punished more." Piper cried harder.   
"Oh honey…" Prue stated.   
"Prue keep looking ok she will be ok." Phoebe replied knowing that one of them had to keep trying. Prue nodded reluctantly heading back to the book of shadows. "Everything will be ok… you'll see."   
  
"I'm scared." Alexia cried in her sister's arms. She hid her small body as far back as possible behind her big sister. Maria held both Alexia and Leonora. The girls clung to her with fear.  
"It will be ok…. Dad won't let us get hurt." Maria stated trying to stay calm. But for a nine year old in this much danger she was having trouble. She knew if she got upset than it would only be worse for the two younger children.  
"What if… I never see mommy again?" Leonora asked tears in her eyes.   
"You will I promise." Maria replied.   
  
"Now what!?!" Leo exclaimed in frustration as he paced the living room. Julie stood by next to him trying to think of a plan. Nothing was coming to mind though.   
"Leo please try and calm do….. whoa dizzy." Julie stated as the world spinned around her. Leo caught her as she fell limp.   
"Julie! Don't do this to me not now I need your help." Leo stated trying to wake his sister up. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him for a few seconds in confusion. "What happened?" He questioned worried overflowing his features.   
"Leo??" She whispered almost not believing it. So much time had passed since she left.   
"What's wrong why are you looking at me like that?" Leo asked in confusion.   
"Its not Julie its Leticia." She replied steadying herself on the arm of the chair.   
"What? But but how?" Leo questioned in shock.   
"No time to explain Leo. We don't have much time… This was the only way I could get down her with out… them finding out." Leticia explained. "Take my hands." She ordered putting them up in the air waiting for his to join hers. Leo asked no more questions and lifted his hands to hers. A light emerged from them and orbs rose from her body into his. "You have my powers now." She conformed his thoughts.   
"I can't do this alone…. I need you." Leo said tears welling up in his eyes.   
"You can I know you can. Just have faith… and trust in your abilities." Leticia replied urging him.   
"God it's so hard without you… I wish you could stay."   
"Me two but fate has another plan…. And who are we to screw around with fate. Leo I have to go now… I know you can save our angels… Tell them I love them."   
"I will… and I love you two." A small smiled played on her lips as orbs surrounded Julie's body.   
"Goodbye." She whispered longly wishing she could stay. Leo caught his sister's body once again before it hit the ground.   
"You alright?" He asked whipping away the tears from his eyes.   
"Yeah… I don't umm know what came over me." Julie replied in confusion.   
"I do but there's no time to explain we have to go orb us to them." Leo ordered.   
"Leo you can't I won't let you not as a mortal!" Julie exclaimed knowing he would die in his mortal condition.   
"I'm not mortal anymore…. Trust me." Leo replied smiling slightly. He was glad he at least had a part of Leticia with him. Something he would treasure forever. Julie sighed taking his hand and orbing out.


End file.
